Just as it is
by Yenswky
Summary: RuixTsukushi But things get all jumbled up in between.
1. Default Chapter

Just as it is: Characters...  
  
Well in this story there are a couple of changes to the original fic so bear with me.  
  
Makino Tsukushi – In this story the Makino's are rich. And as usual with wealth comes fame, then beauty, followed by talent. Yup. Okay tsukushi in this story has porcelain skin, and brown wavy hair. She plays the violin and the piano, is smart, and dances. Her childhood friends include Nishikado Soujiro and Todou Shizuka.  
  
Hanazawa Rui – Well most of you should know Rui right? Yeah. But this time round, he meets Tsukushi first instead of Shizuka. Well those clever people out there might already se where I'm going with this right?  
  
Nishikado Soujiro – Playboy of the year. However, he was the first of the F4 to meet Makino. They met when they were only 5. He was also the last to enter the F4.  
  
Doumyouji Tsukasa – Notorious leader of the F4. The rest, you'll just have to find out yourself as the story goes.  
  
Additional Characters include: Mimasaka Akira Todou Shizuka Asai and Co Aoike Kazuya Okahawara Shigeru Sanjou Sarokako Doumyouji Tsubaki Doumyouji Kaede Yuki and co.  
  
Well that's over, thanks and wait for the story... Bye... TBC 


	2. How it started

Hana Yori Dango

How it all started

Soujiro's P.O.V

"Jirou! Jirou!" a sweet and melodious voice rang through the air. I've never heard a more enchanting sound. I peered down from my hide-out and figured that I'd show myself in another 5 minutes or so. The breeze was soft and gentle; I fell into a trance...

Flashback

"Tomorrow you will meet with the child of our important friends the -,"said Mrs. Nishikado

"Aww, must I? They are all so boring mama..." drawled little Soujiro.

"Jirou, please she's a very nice-"

"She?! She's a girl? Mama... girls have cooties" protested Soujiro indignantly

"Jirou...please, for me..."pleaded Mrs. Nishikado.

That was the correct button. Soujiro would do anything at all for his mother. He needed to protect her. So cooties it was.

"Fine. But I want cookies. Cookies baked by MAMA!!" Soujiro pounced excitedly around and finally on his mother.all Mrs. Nishikado did, being the aristocrat she was, was smile.

End of flashback

Soujiro's P.O.V.

Thumpthump

"Huh?" I was shook up from my reverie. I struggled to keep my balance.

When I looked down however, what I saw was much worse than me loosing my balance.

I saw a very angry looking Tsukushi but this time with tears glistening in her eyes. Perfect. Just perfect, I made her cry. Now I'm in for it...

By the time my two size 5 feet were firmly planted on the ground, she was but a small dot. I quickly came up with a plan to gain her favor, and quickly went about collecting what I needed. Okay, a peace offering... lets see oh I know! Cookies her favorite type those with loads of nuts and chocolates and a bunch of flowers from the garden. Hopefully mama doesn't notice...

No P.O.V.

"Oí Akira! Hurry up you are worse than a girl. stop looking in the mirror." yelled a demanding Tsukasa.

"Oh man! Rui! Arggh!! I give up" said a frustrated Tsukasa flinging his hands in expiration.

"Oh hello you must be Tsukasa, Rui, and Akira. Here to meet Soujiro? I'm not sure if Soujiro has company right now. Hold on, follow me'' said Mrs. Nishikado leading the way through the winding stairs in search for her son.

Soujiro's P.O.V.

I heard some loud voices in the parlor but it would definitely mean that tsukushi wasn't there. She was always so graceful and refined.

'Jiro-chan, there you are," cooed my mother.

"Come let me introduce to you, Doum.............."

As she dragged on and on about them, but I couldn't care less. As I carefully scrutinized them, I realized that we belonged to the same "class" of society. One of them was a boy named Doumyouji Tsukasa who looked as if there as a piece of dung underneath his nose. The other Mimasaka Akira, he looked like the playful sort. I like. Then last was Hanazawa Rui he looked so depressed? I shan't look at him; looking at him itself makes me feel depressed. Then,

"Okay. Off you go," had my mother finished her speech? I don't know but all I knew was that my nanny started to usher me towards, towards the, THE POOL??! I'd never get to Tsukushi at this rate.

Tsukasa's P.O.V.

Jiro-chan. What a joke. But, how is it that I never hear mother all me that?

Soujiro's P.O.V.

Sigh what a bore... is ths all they do play and shout. Can't sneak away now, mama is still here. Later I'll sneak. Hey! That Rui guy is gone.

Rui's P.O.V.

Those noisy people. I don't like noise. Why did Tsukasa have to come and tear my book in two? I hate him. Hate him, stupid ball game

No P.O.V.

As tears were streaming down his cheeks, Rui continued to walk down the lonely hallways of the Nishikado mansion. He didn't stop waling till he heard...Sniffsniff he slowly opened the doorway then he saw..

To Be Continued

(A/n: the story is already written way past this but, couldn't resist... REVIEW!! I don't mind flames)


	3. An Angel

An Angel

Rui's P.O.V

An angel. Her long wavy hair was being played by the breeze like a lovely melody. It was then I heard a familiar melody-

"Come out Jiro-chan," said the angel.

Her voice so melodious, it floated through the air. However, I heard something, Jiro-chan? Was she close to Nishikado? Was she betrothed to him? a/n; it's common in their society isn't it? 

I stood there unable to reply, and then she continued to play the melody. It was the melody my mother had taught me, but no matter how many times I played that piece, it never sounded quite right. But this time, it sounded hauntingly... magical.

Tsukushi's P.O.V

After playing my favorite piece, I felt serene once more. I wonder what's with Jirou... he should know that I couldn't be angry for long... at least not at him. I'll just have to go and get him then...

No P.O.V

"Come on out," said Tsukushi, gracefully walking towards where Rui hid. The look of surprise was obvious, when she faced a stranger, a familiar stranger.

Rui's P.O.V

I was in a trance; I was too engrossed in feeling the music that I didn't realize it had stopped. Then when I did, it was too late. She was already in front of me.

Tsukushi's P.O.V

I had been hoping to see a mop of curly red hair, however, all I saw was a miniature angel. He had soft looking brown hair, with tinges of red. He had very delicate features, very much like those in the books Kana always reads to me. His face changed quickly, one moment there was utter panic written all over his face and next an expressionless façade.

No P.O.V.

"Hello," said a nervous Tsukushi.

"Hi. I'm Rui, Hanazawa Rui." Stuttered Rui

"Hello Rui, I'm Tsukushi, "said Tsukushi as a graceful smile made their way across her face.

Tsukushi P.O.V.

I kept wondering what to say to this angel but then I noticed streams of tears that start to run down his face. Then I remembered...

TBC.. Lolz. Till next time 


	4. The Handstand

The Handstand.

'' Rui, why are you crying?" asked Tsukushi.

Rui's P.O.V.

As we sat there in companionable silence, I began to recall what Tsukasa had done earlier on, and tears began to blur my vision. "Rui, Rui," she said as she softly shook me, with a hanky dangled in front of me, she smiled. "You know Rui, my nana once told me, when you want to cry, just do a handstand, like this.". Now she was upside-down in front of me. Even upside-down she was beautiful, as she tried to come back down,she....

Tsukushi's P.O.V.

I braced myself for the unwelcoming floor, but it didn't come. Instead, it was suprisingly soft, firm, but soft nonetheless. As i opened my eyes, I found myself staring into brown orbs, overflowing with concern.

Rui's P.O.V.

I let my reflex action take over. I quickly rushed to her side, cushioning her fall, nevermind the scratch. As she fluttred her eyes open, I found myself engulfed in them. They were as clear as crystal, brown with tinges of red. Unique, just like her.

Tsukushi's P.O.V.

As we gazed into each others eyes, we lost ourselves. before long, we were enraptured in a soft gentle kiss.My first kiss.

Rui's P.O.V.

As we pulled away, she quietly blushed. I tightened my hold on her, breathing in her scent. Then I heard her say, "Rui, friends forever?". The reply came quick, "Forever, forever Tsukushi."

TBC.. Sorry it's short but I like this sweet ending...REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Where Does Forever End?

Friends Forever, But Where Does Forever End?

Tsukushi's P.O.V.

After that day at Soujiro's house, I felt elated because I had made a new friend. Rui, I felt a smile spread across my face. Then, I heard a knock. What more we exchanged violins, gotta get the door.

No P.O.V.

"Come in," said Tsukushi.

Just then Makino Aiko walked in, "Tsukushi, your father wants you to study in U.K."

Tsukushi's P.O.V.

Did I hear her right? But why? I' doing fine here. I wanted to stomp, throw a tantrum, but Kana had thought me better. so all i could say was, "Why?".

Makino Aiko's POV

Sometimes I wonder if I had brought her up correctly. It would be normal, unacceptable, but normal for a child to throw a tantrum but not a "Why.".

No POV

"Why?"

"Well because your father thinks it's a better place for you to study. You are uncontested here, no challenges means no improvement. I'm busy Tsukushi, what you think doesn't matter, it's already settled."

With that Aiko left the room. Just then,

"What is this? Crying? Now what did I say about crying?"

"KANA!!! They don't want me anymore. They are sending me away ne?"

"Kushi-chan, a proper lady never cries, no matter the cause," said kana calmly.

"Ne, Kana. Gomen. How can they send me away just like that? Did you know I'm leaving tomorrow? I just met a new friend, now I'm going to be all alone."

"Kushi-chan, everything will work out." said Kana unsure of herself as she wrapped the girl in a warm embrace.

"You won't be alone Kushi-chan... Kana will be there."

"Promise..........."

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days........

Days to weeks, weeks to months, months to years.....................................

TBC....Sigh....stay tuned.. by the way, kana is tsukushi's nanny and aiko is her mom...


	6. After You Left

After You Left.

a/n; this chap iis all in Akira's POV 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I sat there with a girl whose name I was barely sure of, my mind wondered to my best friend. I'm amazed at his ability to be carefree. I wondered if he knew the names of the girls who have been in his sack, or even the one next to him. Funnily, all his girls all have a similar trait. Brown hair, porcelain skin, not that it's bad, but well have some flavour, like me, I take black, white, asian, caucasian... well you get the picture. As I heard him drown his 8th glass of vodka down, I heard to girl next to him coo..." Jiro-kun" OH NO!!!

Flashback

It was a Saturday, I have just known Soujiro for a few weeks now and already I like him. DON't Get WrOnG IDeAs!!! 

As I approached the gates of his house, I smiled. Pulling to a stop, the car door opened and there stood Rui and Tsukasa. I wondered... where was Soujiro. I gave them a questioning look and all I got was a shrug from Tsukasa and a dazed Rui, not that he's not always like that, but today, it's somehow differrent like he's excited. Nah! Must be dreaming, Rui excited? Can't believe I said that.

Anyway, his house is a real maze. As we found out after splitting up to look for him. I passed many hallways with portraits of family members, elaborate flower pieces and mirrors. Then I approached a curious door. I heard voices from the other end, one was obviously Soujiro but the other I wasn't too sure. As satiated my curiosity, I pushed the door slightly and to my suprise there stood Rui. So that's how Rui's voice sounded like.

"Where is she?" asked Rui. Aha.. A she ne Rui I didn't know he had it in him.

"Who?"answered Soujiro

"You know...T--"

Just then a tidal wave hit me, actually it was Tsukasa.

"So, Jiro-chan..."drawled Tsukasa in a mocking tone. I swear he can be such an ass.

Within a blink of an eye, he was pinned on the was with a bleeding nose, looking as suprised as he was furious. And might I add AFRAID... haha.

I was brought back to reality by Soujiro's slow and dangerous sounding drawl..."Never. Never ever call me that AGAIN."

As he walked away, I was starstruck by what had just taken place. However, not enough to miss that Rui's face had gone back to it's original dead-pan look.

End of Flashback

As i snapped out of my reverie, I saw that Soujiro had stood up to leave. So in support, I stood up as well, dropping a wad of cash to foot the bill. As I did so, the girl that Soujiro was with started whimpering. I hate it when they do that.

"Jiro-chan, we've been--"the girl started, but Soujiro cut it by pinning her on the wall and might I add she looked pretty pleased at that gesture and they say we have a one tracked mind.

"Don't ever use the word 'we' it was never a 'we', or for a split second think that you a slut like you can call me Jiro-chan." he said bitterly.

"You have no right to."and said it rather dejectedly, and slowly walked away, however, before he could...

"But, but, I can change,"said the girl. " I can change to be whatever you want me to be. Is it the colour of my hair? Eyes? Am I too fat? Please, I won't call you Jiro ever again. Please don't leave me..."by this time she was already on all fours.

"You will never be the only thing I want you to be. Tsukushi,"with that he walked away, this time not turning back.

A/N the girl isn't tsukushi


	7. Hmmm

"Hello dear, how are you?" asked Tsukasa putting his arms around the woman in front of him.

"Who's your dear?"asked the woman,"I'm definately not."

"Don't make me angry," said Tsukasa dangerously,"You know how much I care about you."

"Yes, yes I know, you big hulk of meat," she said as she smiled.

"Not to mention... Handsome, rich, smart-"

"Oh please.. don't start it..."groaned the girl.

"I'd like to see you stop me..Luckiest guy on earth if I could have your hand in marriage." said Tsukasa as he knelt down in front of her.

"Will you do me the honour of marrying me? Makino Tsukushi?"

A/N: the plot thickens.. hehe..


	8. No regrets

Hey peeps thanks 4 de reviews I love Rui too! Like I often say, I wrote way ahead just have no time to type it in… enjoy!

Chapter 7: Answer...

Tsukushi's POV

His eyes blazing with love, I could see them but I couldn't feel them. I knew he loved me, but I had already given my heart away a long time ago to an angel by the name of Hanazawa Rui

I didn't know how to bring myself to reject his offer after –

ringring

Tsukasa's POV

My first love, crush and now I'm kneeling in front of her, asking for her hand in marriage… won't the boys be surprised the most eligible but almost mistaken to be a gay due to his apparent lack of interest in girls to be the first hitched.

Love works miracles… the best part were yet to come. At least mother was glad or trying to hide her elated self.

Flashback

"Mother I'm going to ask for Tsukushi's hand in marriage."

"As in Makino Tsukushi?"

"Yes as in MAKINO Tsukushi. I really don't get you. Why is status so damn important?"

"All that matters is that you are marrying a girl of the blue blooded society. No more of those little rift-rafts I hope as I'm sure the Makino's will frown upon it."

"I might carry the Doumyouji name but I'm not Doumyouji.Try and keep that bugger of yours in hand first dammit. I'm out of here." said Tsukasa leaving his mother alone.

End of Flashback

"Hello?"

"Hello Karen. I guess I owe you a treat"

"Aha... So I take it that you are returning to Japan."

"Don't go gloating on me,"

"So its cos' of this Hana boy right?"

"Ever thought of entering the divination field of work?"

"No because only you are that predictable. So, who's Hana again?"

"A trick question I'm well prepared for Karen. If you want to know who Hana is you'll just have to return to Japan."

"I've grown accustomed to life here. My entire life is here now, besides my mother will not hear of it."

"We both know well enough that if you really wanted to come back nothing could stop you. Don't hide behind the excuse of your mother Karen."

"Well I –

Tsukasa took the phone and flipped it shut. Then continued to stare at her.

"Hey I was on the line there."

"And if I remember correctly I was proposing there. Of course a gossip session is more important… I mean it is GOSSIP"

ringring

"Hey Karen what happened I think the line got cut or –"

"Whoever you are just save what you have to say for another hour or so or perhaps if you are a brainless bimbo who has the worst timing ever, write it down.''

With that Tsukasa slammed the phone down.

"So where were we?"

"You were just at the part where I'm a selfish jerk who doesn't think twice before doing anything."

"Who are you calling selfish? Need a mirror?! Dammit I was proposing for god's sake."

"And I would have said no anyway."

"Over that bloody phone call? A BLOODY PHONE CALL!!!"

"Don't you take that tone with me."

"I'll take any tone I wish with you. Dammit you have me wrapped me round your petite finger you know.''

"Well actually, you wrapped yourself round my fingerS. You are wrapping me so tightly till I can't even do anything."

"What? Wait a minute."

"I'm sorry Tsukasa, -"

"That's more like it, I knew –"

"No. I can't marry you. I'm so sorry-"

"Well don't be, it's not your fault. It's not your fault that you looked so fine, not your fault that you merely took care of a wounded kid whom you knew nothing about, not your fault that I proposed, not your fault that I fell in love. Totally mine, the fault is mine alone." Said Tsukasa in a low voice fighting his welling tears.

"Goodbye then Ms.Makino."Said Tsukasa as he bowed lowly and left the room with Tsukushi sobs echoing the hallway.

A/N take note of this chapter... hehe...


	9. Suprised? Maybe not

Chapter 8: Suprised? Maybe not.

Shizuka's POV

I wonder what that was all about. That voice, it sounded familiar. It sounded strangely like Tsukasa's... Maybe I should call Hana.

ringring

"Hello, Rui.."

"Huh? Shizuka.."

"Morning Rui! How are you?"

"Okay,"

"What are you and the rest doing there? You know how busy I've been modelling and all."she said giggling as she spoke.

"Mmm.."

"Rui,.. guess what? I'm coming back!"

"Good."

"You missed me Rui?" she asked slowly.

"Mmm.."said Rui unexcitedly, as his eyes traveled to the violin on his table.

"Oh, will you come and pick me up?"

"F4"

"Oh, yes... F4.."

"Mmm"

"Rui, why are you so quiet"

"Habit"

"Am I boring you?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then.. i'll be back next week. Gate 15 at noon."

"Kay."

''Rui, I-"

"Look, I'm tired..."

"Nevermind then, sorry"

"Bye."

click

Rui's POV

Hearing what Shizuka had to say didn't really take me by suprise. I knew she would return to Japan sooner or later, don't mistake me, not that I'm unhappy or something, but I'm happy for the wrong reason.

Eyes on my violin, no her violin... No one will take her place which is why guilt eats me each time I take comfort in Shizuka's arms..

Me and Soujiro never talked about her again after that incident, but he changed. He clammed himself up to any hurt by putting on a carefree mask. However, his choices in women gave him away. He was hurting, I was hurting. She haunts our memories, splattered in every single one of them..

I await her return.


	10. Leaving

Chapter 9: Leaving

Tsukushi's POV

Ringring ring

Huh? What time is it now?

Ouch… too bright… day must have come. Wait a minute, the phone is ringing

Ringringring

Dammit where's the damn maid. What a way to wake up.

"Good morning Makino-sama, madam's on the line." Said the maid holding the phone out to me.

"Mmm… Coffee please." As I took the phone and gestured for her to leave.

"Immediately miss." Said the maid as she bowed her way out.

"Hello mother." I said walking towards the bathroom.

"Did you just wake up? And is that an accent I hear?"

"Apparently, so to what do I owe the honour of the call?"

"An assignment."

"Excuse me, do you realize how much I have on my hands already? I'm taking charge of your business here, my masters in strings, and my bachelors in pharmaceuticals. What is required of me now?"

"Drop the sarcasm, no need for the CV, but you should be pleased with the new assignment."

"And why is that?"

"Because, you will be based in Japan."

"The catch being?"

"Cynical I see. But let's see, your father believes that you are capable enough to take up the HNH project. And you'll be continuing your degree in Eitoku University."

"And why couldn't he tell me that himself? HNH huh? Aren't you afraid I'd screw it up?"

"I trust your father, and he you. So I suppose that's a yes"

"Frankly I don't have much choice do I? It's been this way all along; I'm just a pawn you throw here and there."

"Many ways of looking at it but if that is your way I have nothing to say."

"So does that mean this conversation is over?"

"Not quite. I need to know when you are returning."

"I need to tie up loose ends here, maybe in a few days, Saturday."

"I've taken the liberty of ordering a Mercedes SLK for you"

"Was that a bribe, or let's just say a welcome home gift."

"Think what you like, and a P.A. will be assigned to you. Any preferences?"

"A female, no attachments, and one with a brain."

"I've heard wind of a future collaboration with the Doumyouji's, care to confirm it?"

"A little late aren't we, it just ended 12 hours ago."

"A pity."

"Hmm… I'm hanging up now."

click

I take a deep breath.

"Makino-sama, your coffee." Said the maid holding the tray in front of me.

"Thank you. You are new aren't you?" I said taking the cuppa off the tray.

She nodded silently.

"I'm not a cannibal you know." I said as I sipped the java.

"But Kana-san said not to talk too much today, that you'd want some quiet."

"Mmm… speaking of which, tell Kana to meet me in 10"

"Yes missy".

I waved her out contemplating the fact that I'd soon be in Japan. Life as I've known it for 15 years was about to change drastically.sigh

Just then my eyes darted over to a certain object, I smiled. I walked over, then tracing it's out lines, the engravings…'HZR', gently I picked it up. Going over the tune that I've committed to memory.

knockknock

"Tsukushi-chan." I saw the lady that has taken care of me all this while standing there with only a cane to support the body.

I went over, knelt in front of her, and put my arms around my rock.

"Silly girl…" she said caressing my hair as I cry silent tears into her frock.

As I sit in the lounge, I thought how the five days have flown by…

/Flashback/

"_Kana, we're leaving on Saturday"_

"_I'll come later. The house needs to be organized before I can leave"_

"_Okay, I'll see you there then."_

"_It's going to be alright. You made it here and you will there too." she said and smiled reassuringly at me._

"_I'm sure it'd be." I replied lying to myself._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Makino-sama, what are we going to do without you?" asked Makiko my P.A._

"_A replacement will be sent. And you'll just carry on as usual." I smiled._

"_I suppose… coffee? My treat." She said changing the serious mood._

"_Of course._

_And together we said," Black without sugar" and laughed._

"_God I'm going to miss you" I said hugging Makiko, she wasn't only my P.A. but also my friend above all._

"_Me too. Me too."_

/End of Flashback/

"All boarding JL 3504H please board now." blared the voice over the intercom

Well, here goes nothing. I hand my passport to the stewardess,

"Have a pleasant flight."

The next thing I knew,

"This is your captain speaking; we'll be landing at Narita international airport in 10 minutes. The temperature outside is 25oC. Thank you for flying with JAL, we hope to see you on board soon"

I'm alone on the first class deck; I could already imagine the gushing tourist of the economy class. Though the air stewardess opens the door for me, I slowly stand picking up my cases not wanting to be caught in the mush of people. I guess she realizes I'm in no rush and follows to check on the pilot.

I walk out of the boieng jet and into NIA, with only my Burberry carry-on and the violin.


	11. Changes

Chapter 10: Changes

"Yo Rui! What time does she land again?" asked Akira.

"12 you idiot. This is the 12th time you're asking," replied Soujiro getting frustrated.

"Yeah… yeah can't I be excited to see her after so long. By the way, Tsukasa… Hey! Tsukasa…" said Akira waving his hand in front of Tsukasa.

"Damn… Rui disease is contagious. Even Tsukasa's like that now," said Soujiro making noise for the sake of it.

Tsukasa's POV

Frankly I detest Shizuka's homecoming. Every time I see her, I remember her face…every time I come to the airport I remember that day.

Rui's POV

It's my duty as an observer to report all the happenings of F4 I suppose. As usual the monkeys are fooling around but as Akira pointed out, Tsukasa has been silent all week long. Since the business trip...not that I'm complaining but I've gotten used to his bantering ways. Since he's been drinking and keeping to himself a lot. It's already 12. 10 yet no sign of exit from either gate. Suddenly a throng of people appeared out of Gate 14. Rushing to collect their bags, so common… soon the place cleared out. Sigh… then a figure appeared. So ethereal a beauty… she carried a small luggage bag and a case, a violin case. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed her beauty… the surrounding people stopped waving their name cards and signs just to gaze upon he loveliness…. Just then

"I see her! I see her… Shizuka! Over here…" shouted Akira waving frantically.

Then her fan club surrounded her... funny they knew she was coming back to Japan… a stab into my heart I felt.

I saw her make it out of the throng of fans there and went on to hug each of us in turn, I was last. She looked at me and smiled whispering "I'm glad I came back…" but all I could see was the eyes of my first love… sighing, I give in to my weakness and say "Me too."

Tsukushi's POV

As I exited the gate, I heard a voice shouting, "Shizuka! Shizuka Over here!"

I wondered how many people had the name Shizuka. Smiling at my own curiosity I went to take a peek. So it paid off, it was really Shizuka. She was hugging four guys, each in turn but lingering on the last one… wait a minute that figure seems familiar… it couldn't be..

"Tsukushi!" Shizuka spotted me and came to me like a freight train, causing all my things to drop and my violin case to split in half.

Tsukasa's POV

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that name, just when I thought it was bad to have to look at a replica, I found out its worse to stare the real thing in the face. I took slow strides to the scene my mind wanted to turn and run but my body willed me to her.

Rui's POV

It was the girl from Gate 14. I heard Shizuka cry out the name Tsukushi but I thought my system was just hallucinating of the day I awaited for so long. It wasn't till I was within 1 meters radius from them that my dream had come true. I wasn't hallucinating; I could recognize that violin from space.

/Flashback/

"_Rui, come here" said Mrs Hanazawa egging her son on._

"_Yes mother?" replied a confused boy wondering why his mother was in bed in the afternoon._

"_Pick that up… the case there."_

"_This?" asked little Rui and received a weak nod._

"_Open it darling"_

"_What is it…" said Rui observing his new gift._

"_A violin… see it has your name on it."_

"_Hmm… mummy, why are you in bed?"_

"_I'm just tired darling" then Rui looked to his father seeing the agony in his eyes._

_Something was amiss…_

/End of Flashback/

What followed was a black moment in my life; suddenly I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, uncontrollable tears.


	12. Familiarity

Chapter 11: Familiarity

Tsukushi's POV

I looked up from my hug with Shizuka to see a boy kneeling in front of my violin… I went towards it, securing the case; I saw a pool of tears coming from the boy in front of me.

He looks up at he and immediately I recognize those eyes.

Rui's POV

Trying to control my tears came to no avail, it was further aggravated when I saw the familiar eyes, those orbs, clear brown with red streaks. My body turned numb… and all I could do was let out a small squeak

"Tsukushi?"

"Mmmmhmm" she smiled trying to control her tears too.

She recognizes me…. A wave of relief came over me… she recognizes me… she does.

Instinctually I hugged her, know what?

It felt the exact same way it felt 15 years ago. Magical.

Soujiro's POV

I move towards the action just to see what was going on. Apparently a reunion was going on; Shizuka lost her composure for once and Rui his cool air. This person had to be amazing, apparently because Tsukasa the female hater had this indescribable expression on his face. Akira and I looked at each other with the same question on our minds, "who is this?"

We walked up to the crime scene and peered over. I couldn't believe what I saw…. Why did this woman have that ring?

/Flashback/

_I was sitting there listening to her play her violin looking so immersed, so unaware of the surroundings… it was a different kind of silence. I smiled, closed my eyes and leaned back until…_

_twang_

"_Ouch" cried Tsukushi cradling her finger. _

_Immediately I rushed over and took charge of the situation._

"_Ouch… be gentle" she said wincing as I took her finger to have a better look. As a reflex action I put it into my mouth. I saw the puzzled look into her eyes and just smiled. _

"_Here all better," I said taking her finger out of my mouth._

"_Eww… dirty saliva…" she replied staring in mock disgust then smiled as she stood up and walked to the bathroom._

_When she came back I had already re strung her violin for her._

"_Oh… thanks Jirou," she said as she realized what I had done. _

"_Welcome… nice plaster," I said referring to the paw print one she had on._

"_Hmm… I guess…" she said mumbling under her breath _

"_What? "_

"_Nothing it's just that today daddy left for US again…. He's going to miss my birthday party, then now the violin he gave me has a broken string." She said looking down as slow tears came drizzling down her face._

_I picked up the stranded string and twirled it into a circle. Once I was done, I waved it in front of her. She took it and gave me eyes that said all._

"_It's for you to remember. Remember all bad things have a good side to it, it's what you make of it that matters," I smiled gently at her and she said it all with a warm hug._

"_You always know what to do don't you." _

/End of Flashback/

If only my beloved… if only I knew what to do now that you are right here within my grasp.

"Soujiro, you kay?" asked Akira concernedly

"I guess. Would you be if you saw a ghost of 15 years past?"

Just then I felt smooth fingers on my arm…

"Jirou-chan…"

Akira's POV

I could feel all hell was about to break loose as I heard this woman call Soujiro 'Jirou-chan'

But to my surprise it didn't

No POV

A bewildered Soujiro was taken by surprise as he heard a sound he thought was long lost. As he turned around he saw her with tears in her eyes…

"Now what did I say about crying…" he took her hands in his and raised them to his lips.

Then he held her never wanting to let go. Smelling the sweet scent of lilacs in her hair he smiled at the familiarity of this moment…

"Hey break it up dude… introduce me to this chic that you all seem to know." Said Akira spoiling the moment.

As they broke apart and regained their composure,

"Hello, I'm Makino Tsukushi. Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Tsukushi holding her hand out.

"Resident charmer, Mimasaka Akira who is equally pleased to meet you" said Akira as he bent down to kiss her hand.

Suddenly a deep growl was heard.

"Don't worry he's always like that…that's-" said Akira putting his arm casually on her shoulder.

"Keep your paws off her. Lets go." Said Tsukasa pulling Tsukushi along.

"Tsukasa you're hurting me…" said Tsukushi trying to release herself from his death grip.

Just then Rui stopped in front of them and said, "Let her go."

"Mind your own damn business," said Tsukasa.

"Let her go Tsukasa." Said Soujiro joining Rui.

"I said-" wham "damn I've wanted to do that for the longest time" said Soujiro.

Then a fight broke out. Before anyone could stop them Tsukasa and Soujiro were in a horrid mess.

"Stop. Jirou…. Stop."

Then when he did, Tsukushi went over and slapped him.

"I expected more of you," then went over to Tsukasa.

"Let's go…" she said helping him up. "Rui."

"Yes..."

"Take my things to your place, I'll be over later."

"Mmm… I'll be looking forward to that."

Then the wounded Doumyouji and angry Makino left the airport in his Lamborghini, towards the Doumyouji mansion.

Tsukasa's POV

I didn't know that Soujiro could pack such a mean punch. How did he know Tsukushi? How did Rui know her? Too many questions going through my throbbing brain. I see her speeding through the roads of downtown Tokyo. Though I'm hurt physically, her scent, her anxiousness heal all. Sitting in the passenger seat I black out.


	13. Comments and Apologies

Hey peeps sorry long time no update but if you have noticed, I have changed the story line cos' the way it was going drove me to a dead end… so I hope you will bear with me for the time being cos my hols are coming so I can update more often oh yeah and please review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: On the other hand

Rui's POV

I picked up Tsukushi's cases and walked toward the exit. All I could think of was her return… I didn't care why; all that mattered was that she was back. A grin plastered my face, and this time I didn't even bother to hide it.

Shizuka's POV

I was left standing there with Akira and a battered Soujiro. What was that all about? Too many surprises for one day… First I see Tsukushi, and then find out almost all the f4 know her and then see Tsukasa actually having emotions for a girl. Wonders never cease.

I realise Akira is just about as clueless as I am if not more; Rui has left with her bags.

Wait a minute, her bags… not mine.

I see him fading away and my heart gets heavier with each step he takes.

He loves me doesn't he? Why should I worry…? But I do.

Akira's POV

I think that was a grin on Rui's face.

"Eyy! A lil' help here brother."

"Huh? Uh yeah…," I said helping Soujiro up.

"Thanks…" said Soujiro straightening his shirt.

"No prob… who was that brother?" I asked to satiate my curiosity.

"She's my best friend" said Soujiro and Shizuka at the same time.

"Let's find a place to talk," I said pointing towards the fan club.

"My place," said Soujiro with a certain finality in his voice and left the airport.

"His place it is… lets go Shizuka," I said picking up her cases and putting them on the cart.

Why the hell do girls always pack so much? Lugging case by case I put on a fake grin. This is hard work.

Soujiro's POV

I needed time and speed to clear my head. Had I really just held her in my arm just a few seconds ago? So surreal, one minute she was a distant memory that stood next to me everyday, the next she was there in my arms… lilacs, ring and all.

At the Nishikado mansion…

"Todou-san, Mimasaka-san….welcome, master is not back yet would you like to wait in the lounge?" asked the butler greeting the two visitors.

"I suppose-" began Akira.

"Who said I'm not back yet?" said a voice from behind the guests.

"Master… welcome home," said the butler bowing lowly.

"Bring lunch for three to my wing," said Soujiro taking off his coat.

"Immediately," said the butler scuttling off.

"Let's go to my wing…" said Soujiro leading the way through the twisting maze.

Seated comfortably with tea in hand, the three began their discussion on Tsukushi makino.

At the end of the conversation it was concluded that Soujiro was the first to know her then after her disappearance, Shizuka did at a launching ceremony… somewhere in between Rui and Tsukasa got to know her, and where in that span of time they would soon find out but first…

"Lunch is served," said the butler breaking the silence.

Rui on the other hand had arrived at his 'humble' abode and had forgone his favourite activity if you could call it such. He was way too excited to partake in such activities, so much so his servants almost died of shock seeing their jovial master sauntering the halls with a bounce in his steps.

By the time a black limo appeared at his doorstep, most of the excitement had oozed out… and his eyes had given in to the calling…

/dreamland/

**Waking up to find the maid scuttling around was nothing new, clutching Hacco (teddy) the little boy walked through the throng of people. Why were the maids in funny uniforms today? Why are there flowers all over the place…?**

**Mama will explain all this… walking towards the antechamber the little boy pushed the heavy oak doors that he has grown accustomed to. But the picture that he was accustomed to was not the one that was being transmitted to his brain. Doctors and nurses rushed hurriedly around the room **

"**200…. Clear! 250… clear!"**

**Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

"**300… clear!"**

**Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep PeeeeeeeP PeeeeeP PeeeeeeP**

"**Rui… I love you…"**

** PeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeP**

/End of Dream/

Tsukushi's POV

I exited Tsukasa's home after he had fallen asleep; drawing the covers I left the room. In the stillness of the night I made my way to Rui's home to collect my belongings. Greeted by the butler I smiled and immediately they recognized the Makino crest on the limo… sceptically they led me to Rui. As we approached two doors, the butler opened it quietly and gestured me to enter and promptly closed the door behind me. Do I feel trapped? Nah… like real.

Then I look to my left and find the familiar figure lounging on the couch. I looked at my surroundings, it was a very azure feel… so peaceful, so Rui.

But today, the only item in the room that did not match was the perplexed look etched on his face. He was in deep sleep-

"Ma….ma……no…..ma….MA!" his incoherent ramblings became crystal clear omni mating through out the rooms, off the walls.

I rush to his side trying desperately to wake him up.

"Rui… Rui… wake up… it's a dream… wake up!" I said shaking him.

His eyes flew open, such fear I've never seen. He clung to me, like his life depended on it… confused as I am I just rubbed his back and hair trying my best to sooth his fears.

……………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Bliss

Each unclear as the next how long the position had been held, sleep bestowed itself upon the two entwined beings….

Rui's POV

I awake as a ray of light hit me straight between the eyes. A faint smell of lilacs linger in the air, a comfortable weight is on me…. Could it be?

I slowly open my eyes to see the very vision of beauty comfortably nestled in my arms…. So it was her that I clung to… not a dream…. As I contemplate these thoughts in silence, her eyes flutter open. Enchanting.

"Are you alright…" she says in a barely audible whisper.

"Mmmmhmm…" was the only reply I could muster. Very literate I know.

"Good," then she snuggled back into my nape and fell once more into deep sleep.

God if this is a dream I want to sleep forever… I silently prayed for this moment to last.

But like all dreams, they come to an end. At about 8 I find the weight gone. I quickly sit up to look for her but I needn't look far. She was leaning by the sliding door nursing a cup of coffee…

"Want one?" she asks.

"Sure," I said moving towards her.

Suddenly a cuppa came into vision… I took it, put it on the nearest surface and said…

"Can I kiss you?" I deserve a kick, very subtle Hanazawa…

"Let's find out." As she tip-toed to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I pull her close and prolong and deepen the kiss… lingering, tongue-twisting yet gentle.

Her hands in my hair, then round my neck. In response I settle myself into the nape of her neck with arms wound possessively round her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:

A/n; I know the chapter before was pretty short but I didn't have the heart to spoil the beautiful ending… anyway, feedback please.

It was a day like any other at Eitoku University, the beginning of the school year held only one main purpose… gossip. As usual the smell of expensive perfume polluted the air; making it hard to breathe, the fake high pitched giggle resounding, the click clack of the latest Prada stilettos... nothing new there.

Little did they know a new presence was about to bestow itself upon them. Of course the rumours that the famed Todou Shizuka was back had hit the headlines, simply because this meant that another member of the f4 was off the meat market. But then again, who cared for the silent reclusive member of the f4 that had the ability to give blank mind-numbing looks into the soul… Tsukasa used his physical strength to create fear, and Rui his mind.

School started at ten but the halls had started to fill out by eight-ish. Simply to check out who out dressed who, what was the latest news etc etc etc…

A swerve of cars were heard coming down the valley that led to the school parking lot… a crowd gathered to witness the event that 'officially' started off the school year. F4's arrival…

First, a red Porsche Carrera 911 came to a sharp halt silently, and out stepped the resident charmer Mimasaka Akira with a charming grin plastered sending the females swooning and he let out a small chuckle. Shortly after a deep blue BMW z3 joined the first and out stepped the famous Nishikado Soujiro, joining his comrade. But the limelight was stolen by the yellow Tiptronic Lamborghini that screeched into the driveway containing the f4's leader Doumyouji Tsukasa.

The Nishikado and Doumyouji locked eyes and a fight threatened to break out when Akira stepped up and poured oil over troubled waters…

"So…"

"So…"

They both smiled and performed the infamous handshake… all was over, world war three ended in a peace treaty. They leaned quietly against the Porsche.

"Where the hell is Rui?" asked an agitate Tsukasa.

"Be patient Tsukasa, you know him…" said Akira

"Well at least you know they finally found a vaccine for Rui's disease," said Soujiro in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

The trio laughed leaving the crowd enthralled. Then a black chauffeured pulled up

"That must be him… to lazy to drive I suppose," said Tsukasa.

All eyes focused on the door then a slender leg wearing a pair of black heels appeared…

"Nah, unless he decided to go drag…" replied Akira in a serious tone causing the trio to burst out in laughter once more.

"What's so funny?" a silk like voice questioned them.

"Oh… Shizuka… erm, nothing…" said Soujiro trying to control his laughter.

Akira's POV

We were laughing so hard that we didn't notice Shizuka was the one out of the car. But when we did, I noticed that she was looking…"wow". Not that she didn't as usual but today it looked as if she had put in lots of effort putting this together. She was wearing a beige dress with frills down the edge, a flower pin held her wavy hair up in a French knot, paired with a small clutch and black stilettos. Just then a silver MG Rover XLR pulled up and out stepped Rui who rushed to the other side of the car to open the door. Who was there? Could it be?

Then out stepped an angel… it was Tsukushi… she had on this white halter with a pastel pink and grey a-line skirt which flowed slightly below her knees that led to a pair of kitten heels. A briefcase in hand and brown wavy hair floating giving an ethereal feel to her. The stunned crowd soon started mumbling in low voices. Forget Shizuka, Makino Tsukushi's here…. Anyway, together they approached us. Wait a minute, they? Rui and Tsukushi were holding hands… something is not right.

No POV

"Hey… what took you so long?" asked Tsukasa.

"She went back to change…" drawled Rui.

"Went back? Change?" gushed a bewildered Soujiro.

"Yea, told her she'd look good in anything but she didn't believe me and insisted she go home and change… girls" said Rui.

"Was that the longest sentence or what?" stated Akira.

"Hmm… was it are you really that quiet dear?" asked Tsukushi turning around to look Rui in the eye.

Bad move… it made Rui want to do some very discreet things.

"Cafeteria?" asked Tsukasa.

"Yeah… I need my caffeine ASAP," said Soujiro walking towards the café.

At the cafeteria it was relatively quiet as the six of them sipped their drinks. The main attraction was not Tsukasa shouting his lungs off nor the beauty and grace of Shizuka but Rui and Tsukushi.

Rui had this unmistakable look of pure undaunted joy with his arm around the nape of Tsukushi's neck toying with her hair.

The silence was broken as the bell signifying assembly rang. Tsukushi gave a bewildered look around the table as they all did not seem to budge though the bell had rang.

"Aren't you all leaving for the assembly?"

"Erm… we usually skip it," said Akira.

"Yes not forgetting the rest of class too…" said Tsukasa as he joined in the conversation.

"I'm not the only one!" exclaimed Akira in mock insult.

"Hmm… I'm leaving now, any takers?" asked Tsukushi as she rose from her seat.

As she did so, Rui tagged along and well, that was the day that f4 attended assembly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16:

At the end of the first day of school, the f4 were more exhausted than they've ever been in all their years of going to school. A full day of attending classes shocked both their professors and their fellow schoolmates. At approximately three in the afternoon, the f4, Shizuka and Tsukushi were gathered in front of the main entrance where the cars were still parked.

"Hey, what are we gonna do now? Hungry yet?" asked Akira.

"We just ate like two hours ago man…" remarked Soujiro.

"I'm a growing boy," retorted Akira in a mock offence.

ringring

As Tsukushi picked up the phone the laughter subsided and all ears were on her… most of what they could hear was only consistent of yes and no's. Only Rui who was next to her could roughly make out the conversation. At the end of the call what was to be done was clear, at least for the makino.

"Hey… I have to run, duty calls," said Tsukushi placing her phone back into the allocated compartment.

"I'll drive you over then…" said Rui taking out his car keys.

"Its okay, stay and join what ever they're going to do… I can hail a cab," replied Tsukushi calmly.

"Why hail a cab, just let him join you otherwise he's gonna mope around anyways…" remarked Tsukasa truthfully.

"Let's go…"said Rui as he grabbed Tsukushi by the hand and off they went.

Akira's POV

I could tell that Shizuka was shocked out of her skin. Normally Rui would be 'lavishing' his attention on her, but since makino arrived he has barely spoken to her. Her bright and cherry façade was peeling off in a speed of 100kmph. Same went to my brother… looks like makino is more than I expected…

"So where are we going?'' I ask.

…………………………………………

At the Makino Corp. building…

"Thanks for the lift," said Tsukushi as she unbuckled her safety belt, then reached out to grab her briefcase.

However not before Rui pressed his lips against hers.

"Been wanting to do that all day," he said with a satisfied look.

"Erm, I…" in a lost for words state of mind Tsukushi grabbed her briefcase and bolted out of the car and into the building causing Rui to chuckle as he thought… "Kawaii."

"makino-sama, Miss Makino is here," said the receptionist through the intercom.

"Let her in," was the reply.

"This way please," said the receptionist leading the way.

…………………………………………

"Mother," said Tsukushi as she took a seat on the settee.

"I suppose you know why you're here today…" said Aiko.

"I'm tired mother, can you just get to the point?" replied Tsukushi honestly.

"Touchy, touchy…. Anyway, it's about the project. Here's the list of candidates that I have deliberated and fulfil your requirements," said aiko handing a stack of files into the waiting hands of Tsukushi.

As Tsukushi flipped through the files, aiko continued with the briefing, "Well, this project is supposed to be yet another of our famous hotels but your father dearest wants it to be cosier yet grand. There's no apparent budget, and I do think you are well accustomed to the ways of hotel management. However, keep in mind the deadline which is that by the end of this year it is to be completed… which means you have to work fast. All that you need to know is in this folder, browse it when you're done ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you, just fascinated with the amount of candidates that fit my requirements… by the way, can I borrow Linda for the time being?" said Tsukushi referring to her mothers PA.

"I suppose, but I need her back before next week when I'll be off to Dubai," replied aiko.

"She'll be back before you know it… am I dismissed?" asked Tsukushi picking up the files.

"No, I am… this is your new office. And your car is in the basement… slight change of plans in that department though but I think you'd be pleased…" smiled aiko knowingly.

"I'll decide that for myself… but thank you." Said Tsukushi as she practised manners that were embedded into her skull since she was in diapers.

"You are welcome. The keys are on your desk… I'm afraid I have to take leave now; I have a conference in Taiwan in two hours.

"Indeed, my mother the globe trekker."

"Goodbye."

…………………………………………

As Tsukushi flipped through the files, she downsized half the candidates and set Linda out to give them calls to come in for an interview the following day. She lost herself in the blueprints, sketches, and pictures that came in the folder, ignoring the specs. Through the silence, it was only when a familiar ring came upon the silence did she fall out off her trance.

click

"Hello…"

"Hi."

"What are you doing? Still in the office?"

"Uh huh, sorting through the papers…GOD!"

"What! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's nine…"

"Apparently… is it safe for me to guess that you haven't had your dinner yet?"

"Relatively…"

"Okay, come down in five,"

click

"Bossy man…"

…………………………………………

They sped off to Rui's current favourite eatery, Chibouks…. It just opened a couple of months ago and was quite a hit with the townspeople. As Tsukushi saw the crowd lined up outside she groaned…

"Don't' worry… its not as it seems," he said putting his hand over hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Nothing ever is isn't it…" she smiled in reference.

"Nope, ready?"

"I guess…"

As the duo walked into the restraunt hand in hand, they were led to a secluded corner facing the ocean which was unofficially dubbed the Hanazawa table. The maitre'd drew the chair, and laid the napkins then drew two menu's and handed them over.

After ordering some vintage 1978 merlot, garden salads, a lobster batteressa and a oyster platter, the duo were left alone.

"So… what were you up to just now?"

"I should be asking you that…"

"nothing much, just went to get some shut eye and played a little violin"

"Hmm… relaxing. Well I on the other hand, was having a ball of a time going through resumes and blueprints," said Tsukushi as she took a sip of her water.

"ah… I see, so you are here to work? On what exactly…" inquired rui.

Just then the wine was served.

"Mmmm… good, excellent choice," remarked Tsukushi.

"If I don't say so myself…. So, what are you here for?" said rui leaning back on his chair.

"well, apparently to get my bachelors degree in pharmacy and to head off the new hotel project of Makino corp.," said Tsukushi.

"I see… aren't you a busy bee," said rui taking another sip of the merlot.

"I suppose I can pencil you in…" replied Tsukushi playfully.

"in between your meetings, school, my sleep, the f4, gala's… I don't see much space left," said rui in a mock serious tone.

"Hmm… true, then I guess I'll just have to drop you then…" Tsukushi replied in an equally serious tone.

"you couldn't do that even if you wanted to…" said rui as he moved in and kissed her right on the lips. Bulls eye…

…………………………………………

"thanks for dinner…" said Tsukushi as they walked over to rui's car.

"You're very welcome," replied rui as he took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on the palm.

Little did they know a pair of eyes were on them, dripping with green liquid.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey… thanks to those who have reviewed my fic, never really put a disclaimer… well so here it is..

I **DON'T **OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC **EXCEPT** THE STORYLINE…

Yea… anyways, thanks for reviewing, relly appreciate e suggestions, comments and support.

Hope you all cont. reading and as I said earlier…

This fic is 100 unadultred Rui and Tsukushi pairing cos' I don't seem to be able to find one that is so far…. That's why I'm writing my own…

Anyway not gonna waste anymore space so thanks…

I suggest ya guys check the updates over the weekend cos that's when I'm free to upload this stuff…

Once again,

THANKS...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

"Soujiro. Stop… this is wrong." Said Tsukushi pushing Soujiro off herself.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me," said Soujiro knocked back into his senses.

"You'd better leave… it's getting late. See you tomorrow," said Tsukushi walking briskly back to the main house.

Being the second day of school, it bustled like any other… but all came to a halt when the F4 arrived. Today however, the talk of the town was Tsukushi Makino. Who is he? How did she manage to fit herself into the coveted F4? Many theories surfaced but none proven.

As the day passed, the whispers and mumblings came to Tsukasa's ears, and they say danger lurks in the dark.

…………………………………………

"I heard she was adopted by a rich family when she was younger," said Yuriko.

"Really? I heard she's still poor, a servant in the Hanazawa household…" added Mariko.

"She must have slept with Hanazawa-senpai… cheap bitch," said Asai in her shrill voice with total disdain before continuing, "A poor whore, such a pitiful state though… just a toy soon she'll be thrown aside used and forgotten," said Asai as she laughed towards the end of the sentence.

Much to her surprise she was the only one laughing.

"Care to share the joke Yamano?'' asked Tsukasa in a deep growl with Soujiro and Akira behind him.

"Eh…erm, Tsukasa-san…" said Asai taking a few steps backwards.

"What were you saying Yamano?" asked Tsukasa calmly.

The sky is always clear before the storm…

Tsukushi's POV

I barely slept a wink last night; he's my bosom friend…nothing more. Mental note to self, have to make that clear to him later.

knockknock

"Good morning Makino-sama, Hanazawa-sama is waiting for you in the hall," informed the maid bowing lowly.

"Show him to my wing…bring breakfast there," I said as I sent her on her way.

After completing my morning regimen I go downstairs to meet him…

"Morning beautiful," he said as he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Morning… coffee?" I ask as I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around me.

"Mmm…" he said nuzzling into my neck.

"Mmm? Mmm coffee or mmm something else?" I ask as he remained in his position.

"Something else being you then it's the latter."

"Very funny… black or milked? Wait… let me guess…"

"Go ahead…"

"Milked with a little sugar…mild decaf…" I said looking into his eyes to find confirmation…

We smiled.

…………………………………………

"How do you make a simple tee and jeans look like a million bucks?" he asked as I walked down the stairs.

"You like?" I asked twirling down.

"Very much…" he said as he pulled me into a soft kiss…

"I…." I said blushing.

"Hey, I found this on your study table for you," he said passing me an envelope.

"What is it? Let's see…. Ahh… keys. Must be to my new car," I said scrutinizing the object.

"Hmm… okay, let's go take a look I know you are dying to…" he said straightening his shirt.

"Did you take a course on mind reading or something?" I asked pulling him along toward the garage.

…………………………………………

"I think it's this turn… yes! Bingo…" I flick the switch thus revealing my fathers private stash…

"Nice…" remarked Rui as the garage lit up row by row…

"Hmm… now which is mine?" I said scanning the multitudes.

We both look at each other then walk towards it… covered with a veil and a huge ribbon on the bonnet. Then I take the ribbon off and Rui helped pull the veil off and our jaws dropped.

There stood the Bugatti Veyron 16.4, red and black with beige leather interior, only 300 in the world…

"Let's go," I said hopping into the driver's seat.

…………………………………………

When we pulled up to the drive way we saw Soujiro and Tsukasa's car there respectively. I look at my watch and see that it's only ten fifteen… I look at Rui puzzled that there was no one in sight…

He held my hand and we took slow steps into campus…

…………………………………………

No POV

As the duo walked past the main hall there was still not a soul in sight. Just then they heard a scream coming from the courtyard… with panic looks over their faces they rushed towards the source.

"Repeat what you said Yamano," said an authoritive voice


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Tsukushi's POV

"Yamano I said repeat yourself, not my name," said Tsukasa in a dangerous tone.

I was agape at the scene that laid before me. The girl was scampering while Tsukasa stood menacingly over her. I had to stop this, so I walked up to him…

Tsukasa's POV

I felt a ripple run through my forearm, and then a breeze of lilac blew past me

"Enough…" she whispered in my ear, her face an inch away.

As she took a step back, I looked at her questioningly and she returned it with a smile.

"Lets go Tsukasa." She said as she linked her arm round mine.

For once I turned away. We walk past the rest and headed towards the drive way. She smiled at me mischievously and said, "Bet you've gone rusty."

"Want to bet…"

"Loser owes the winner a favour."

"On," we both say in unison.

…………………………………………

We pulled up in front of the beach not a very tight race there though, she first, the Rui and the boys, and finally me. Sad isn't it.

I remember enjoying being a passenger in rue's car, he would drive at top speed, drifting at every opportunity, never understood what the break was for that boy, and the accelerator was his best friend… and yet through all this he would be able to maintain his composure, not a blink nor a single trace of emotion could be found on his porcelain face.

"You owe me a favour…" she said in a sing-a-song voice."

"Don't worry mate we do too…" said Akira clapping me on the back in mock condolence.

"How can such a demure girl drive like that?" asked Akira in amazement.

"How can such a smooth tongued guy be caught jaw dropped?" she replied sarcastically then moved towards the beach as she took off her heels.

Rui followed his counter-part and slipped her hand in his, she didn't even need to look to see it was him. It was early autumn; the cool sticky air of the beach blew past the silent five.

"A table for two at seven."

"Of course, Ms. Todou."

/On the phone/

"Tsukushi, yes, hi…"

"Shiz, hello"

"I was wondering if you would have dinner with me at The Tavern tonight."

"Sure."

"Seven then."

"We'll chat tonight, I have work to do"

"Sure, bye."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

"Makino-san, Ms. Matsukoa is here," said Linda.

"Let her in."

…………………………………………

"This way please Ms. Matsukoa, Makino-san will see you now," said Linda showing Yuki in.

"Thank you."

In the room.

"Makino-san, Ms. Matsukoa…" said Linda taking a slight bow.

"A drink for you? Coffee, tea?" asked Tsukushi.

"Just water will do. Thank you,"

"Linda,"

"Of course," said Linda bowing her way out.

"Ms. Matsukoa take a seat." Said Tsukushi taking hers.

"So, I would suppose that you are satisfied with your letter of offer?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good… your job will be to assist me, type minutes of meeting, organize my schedule and things like that. Here are the things to help you do just that. It's all in that box, do that later, and next I'll show you where you will sit."

"Wow, it's…"

"Unfortunately you won't be in it most of the time. Come on, join me for lunch."

Yuki's POV (thoughts)

I was elated to receive the letter of confirmation, and was having butterflies as I went up all 87 stories. Before lunch I met the human resource manager to sign the contract, and then proceeded to an upper end restraunt with a menu I could barely read. Then Ms. Makino suggested we go shopping for clothes. Dragged into boutiques like Joan Allen and Delores Umbridge, she made me try on business suits and before another word was uttered this was all in bags which were being sent to my "new" home. The company apartment, a car, all supplied.

I sit here in my new fully furnished home, staring into space…

"Hello, Shiz," said Tsukushi.

"Hello, so what are we having today…"said Shizuka as tusks sat down.

"May I take your order?" said the maiter

"A glass of the house wine," said Tsukushi.

"So, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Can't I just meet a friend for dinner just to catch up?"

"We both know that is not true…"

"I, well… I mean this is…"

"Is this about Rui? Well, I don't know how to tell you this Shizuka, but me and Rui…"

"Are together?" said Shizuka painfully.

"Something along those lines. I know you had a history, but it all happened so fast."

"Don't worry, I understand…"

"Shizuka… you play with your earlobe only when you are one nervous and two lying. I don't see any manhunt candidate here so it's obvious you are lying."

"I'll get over it. So, you want to try the veal fillet with balsamic vinegar."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

As the Bugatti rolled up the driveway and into the garage, the butler rushed down as he checked his watch. It was close to midnight, the guest in the mistress's wing had been there for the longest time and none had made a move towards the statue. He met his mistress at the entrance, took her coat and informed her of the awaiting guest.

…………………………………………

As she stood over him and admired his angelic peaceful features, she gave in to the urge to kiss him. So, she leaned towards him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Then he put his arms around her waist and said, eyes still closed…"Is that all I get for waiting for five hours?"

He then pulled her down and stared straight into her eyes…

"I think I deserve more," then he closed the gap.

When they parted the nuzzled against each others noses and smiled a knowing smile.

"I love you…"

…………………………………………

As the suns rays permeated the room, it barely disturbed the couple locked in each others embrace, with faces neatly tucked in the nape of the other.

"Hey Rui, do you know what time it is?" asked Akira getting up from his seat.

"What's new my friend, he's always like that…" said Soujiro clapping Akira on the back.

"You should really try punctuality Rui," said Tsukasa.

"I am when it is due…" he said leaning on the pillar.

"Are you saying we're a waste of your time?" asked Akira.

"I didn't say that, you did" said Rui as he smiled inwardly.

"Damn you…"

And the other three just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" said Tsukushi as she appeared from behind the tree and touched the small of Rui's back.

"Definitely not you, I don't remember you being so beautiful this morning when I left you," said Rui as he placed his hand on her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wow, smooth dude," said Akira.

"Do you ever shut up Akira," said Soujiro as he turned and walked away.

Then he turned to Rui and said,"Ever heard of monogamy Rui?"

"You are one to talk I suppose, the perfect example?" retorted Rui turning to face him.

"Damn you!" said Soujiro as he threw Rui a fist.

"No, damn you! Stop checking my girlfriend out." Said Rui returning his gift.

"And where is the label?" said Soujiro as he wiped the blood off his nose.

"Rui… Don't," said Tsukushi holding Rui back.

"He… he kept,"

"You're better than that… Let's go." Said Tsukushi taking his hand.

…………………………………………

As three of them sat sipping wine in Boudoir, dinner was served.

"Nice nose Rui," commented Tsukasa.

"You want one?" he retorted.

"Sure, if it meant that Tsukushi would baby me as much," he said jokingly.

"Don't you start with me young man…" warned Tsukushi.

"Oh, so now I'm a young man…-"

ringring

"I'll get back to you," said tsukasa pointing at Tsukushi while he flipped his phone.

"hello,"

"Tsukasa, listen carefully,"

"Tsubaki? What's-"

"Come to NY A.S.A.P."

"Why, I'll tell you when you get here. I'll see you,"

"Okay, see you."

click

"Looks like I don't have the time for you oldies, gotta fly," he said getting up.

"And you said you'd always be there for me." Said Tsukushi pouting.

"Aww… well you have the gargoyle over there to meet your every need," he said chuckling.

All rui did was gave him an icy glare. A chuckle resurfaced.

…………………………………………

"Come on, I'll see you home," said Tsukushi as they left Boudoir.

"No, I want to take you somewhere."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

They pulled up in front of the crashing waves, the salty air with a breeze coming on and off…

"Can you promise me something?" asked Rui.

"Depends…" she replied.

"Promise me you'll never leave." He said still staring straight ahead.

"Rui… You know full well that is something neither of us can promise…" she said hugging herself.

He took of his jacket and put it round her shoulders then proceeding to put his arms around her… in response she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"But I'll promise you one thing…"

"What is that?"

"My heart will always be yours. No one else's"

"Silly boy," she said resting her head against her chest.

I sit here in a quiet corner with only merlot for company, a life of a model.

raprap

"Huh?" I said as I looked up.

"Mind if I join you?" said the charmer by the door.

"Of course not, how have you been Akira?" I asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Same old, same old... How 'bout you? Tsukushi's appearance must have shaken your relationship with Rui eh?" said Akira pouring himself a glass of merlot.

"There was never one to begin with, now I can only regret," I said taking another sip of the wine.

"So, I take it that Rui and her are going steady now…"

"Unfortunately," I said swirling the wine.

"Unfortunately?"

"Me and Rui are betrothed to each other." I said meeting his eye.

"Since when!" said Akira jumping up from the chair.

"Since we were kids. Not much of a say in the matter, mummy just told me about it recently…"

"That's why you came back." Said Akira with a certain finality in his voice.

"Mmmmhmm…. But who am I to come between 'true love'."

"Shizuka, you've got to stop them before they become inseparable." Said Akira coolly.

"I know. I know…"

IN NEW YORK

In the silent halls, behind the doors, at the opening of each window, lies a parasite so small so insignificant till something happens.

"How did this happen?" said Tsukasa with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't know, I just got here two days ago." Said Tsubaki chugging down the coffee.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tsukasa ruffling his hair.

"If I knew would you need to be here?'' sighed Tsubaki

"We'll figure this out won't we…" said Tsukasa.

"As per usual… as per usual…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

'Father I need to talk to you about something.' Said Rui taking a seat opposite his father.

'Speak.' said Mitsuike Hanazawa.

'I want to get engaged to a girl.' said Rui stoically.

'Sure. I'm sure he Todou's will be very happy.' Said Mitsuike leaning back.

'The Makino's you mean. I want to marry Tsukushi Makino'

'Rui you should know the intricate planning's of the elders. Miss Makino is betrothed to Nishikado, as you are to the Todou's. It's a fact and a pact made a long... long time ago.'

'I didn't make it. I'm sure Tsukushi didn't either… who I am to marry is none of anyone's concern. Only me and my bride.' Said Rui standing up.

'You forget yourself son… you're neither a middle class man nor a blue collar worker. What you do is not decided by you. It's by us.' Said Mitsuike sighing.

'You and who ever we are can't make me say yes in front of the judge.' Said Rui leaving the room.

'You will soon see my boy they can… They can.' said Mitsuike turning away.

'Miss Makino Madame is waiting for you in the hall.' said the maid.

I nodded in acknowledgement and dismissed her. I take slow steps to the hall amongst many…

'Mother.' I said stepping into the light.

She shut the folder at hand and gestured for me to sit down.

I take my seat and cross my legs.

'I'm sure you want to know why I told the maid to ask you to meet me once you awoke.'

'Not really. I don't see anything that we need to discuss. The project is well underway, school's fine…'

'You know what we're here to talk about so stop dodging the issue.' Said my mother in all seriousness.

'Sorry I might have a hearing disorder talk? I did I actually say talk or was I hallucinating?' I replied leaning forward to pour myself a cup of tea while continuing, 'you don't talk mother you order.' I said finishing my sentence with a sip of tea.

'Good that you know that this time I know it's your favourite dish.' Said my mother with a lame attempt at a joke.

'I do need to get to work today you know…'

'And I need to go to shanghai in 40 minutes. So I shall cut to the chase.'

'Snip away.'

'As you know all of the children in our clique are betrothed to one another since young, and get engaged at about well… now.'

'Mother snip... snip' what she was actually snipping was my heart.

'You are betrothed to Soujiro…'

'Wah- What! As in Nishikado Soujiro?' I said dropping my jaw/

'Why are you so surprised? You've been playmates since you were toddlers… now you're in the same school…besides both of you get along.'

'mother getting along has been hard since I've been cut off from him for ages thanks to god knows who… and getting along does NOT constitute a marriage. L-O-V-E does.' I said standing up.

'You know full well that love does not have anything to do with it.'

'So you're finally admitting that you don't love daddy is that it?'

'Enough!' said my father walking into the room.

'Keita... Daddy' I and mother said in unison.

'Both of you can be heard from the porch. Sit down,' ordered my father.

'Keita… I was just-'said my mother before my father signaled to keep quiet.

'This is absurd. Daddy-'

'Silence!' roared my father.

Both I and my mother looked down.

'You should ease her into it.' Said my father looking at my mother.

'And you…. You should understand that this is bigger than yourself. This is a business rapport that has been built years ago. The deal has been sealed, so has both your fates.' Said my father looking at me in turn.

'So I'm just supposed to accept who I am to be with for the rest of my life?'

'Is it really that bad? Soujiro is a responsible, talented, and good-looking and he's your friend as it is.' Said daddy.

'How long will he stay faithful to me? How long?' I said tears glistening in my eyes.

'I love another and you ask me to seal my heart and give it to someone I see as a brother.'

'That's exactly what needs to be done.' Said my father leaning back into the armchair.

A single droplet fell on my lap and for once we did something as a family… we resigned to fate.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

I look out the window and a teardrop comes rolling down my cheek.

knockknock

'Wiping my tears I say, 'come in.' Yuki comes in with a stack of files. She puts them in front of me and explains what they are and who is due to meet me in the next hour. I nod in a trance. I scan the first page of the file… the second, third, tenth… and I sign at the dotted line.

I scan the rows of anxious faces around me…

'So how?' asked the crowd.

'Doesn't seem right….' I make a face and turn to change.

'Don't worry we'll find one darling…' said my fiancée putting his arms round my waist.

I trust him explicitly and nod in contentment.

/Flashback/

'_This is why you ask me to rush here?' said Tsukasa throwing his hands in the air._

'_I really need your help… can't figure out which one. I've tried on so many. There is so much to prepare there's still the press conference…' I trailed on and on._

_Sighing and shaking his head…'only women can do this kind of stupid thing…'_

/End of flashback/

'Has Tsukasa gone back to Japan?' I asked Michael.

'No… he did most of the preparations already but he is going back tomorrow evening.'

'Hey both of you finish making out in there yet? asked Tsukasa loudly and both of us snickered at each other and started on cue to make panting noises.

Equally on cue we heard the 'EWwww…'

Snickering I step out…to see him holding a large box.

'What is… it can't be… you didn't' I said covering my mouth.

'Open it,' said my irritating little brother.

Inside I find the most gorgeous dress and after I finished oohing and ahing I look up to see him smiling and I jump into his arms and whisper thank you when he said…. Anytime… anytime…

I waved goodbye to Tsubaki at the gate and was struck by a wave of memories.

/Flashback/

'_Bye… I'll miss you, call me when you land alright.' Said Karen_

'_I'll miss you more…I love you.' I said scooping her into my arms._

#flash#

'_How was the flight?' she asks me eyes full of concern._

'_Bad… urgh… make it better will you?' I said raising one eyebrow and plastering on a cheeky grin._

_She complies willingly as she tiptoes and places a genteel kiss on my lips. I pull her closer..._

/End of Flashback/

I hand my passport to the customs officer and turn to bid my sister one final goodbye.

I move to the gold lounge and wait for the plane to board….

A little bit later I feel a tapping on my shoulder. I look up and I see a smiling stewardess.

'We're about to land sir, would you mind putting on your seatbelt?' I shake my head and she walks to the back of the plane.

I buckle up and look at the spectrum of light emitted by the runway.

The plane comes to a complete halt, I pick up my carry on bag and head to the exit. I walk up the lane and clear the customs. I look at all the people who are being greeted by their family members and realise how alone I am… I walk down the lane and people whiz past me into the arms of their loved ones. I sigh and look up… I see an angel smiling serenely amidst the chaos around her. I hasten my steps and put my arms around her.

'how did you know?' I asked her.

'you shouldn't write things on your blog if you don't want the whole world to know.' She replied simply.

'why did you come?' I asked hoping for an answer that was never coming.

'because of that look on your face. I know you too well…' she said caressing my cheek with her soft fingers.

'you do… a little too well. So how about some dinner?' I asked her.

She smiled as a response and we both walked arm in arm to her car.

'mmmm…. Nice, how's your's?' she asks me peering over.

'nice.' I said savouring my sweet ramen. I picked a spoon for her and poffered it in front of her mouth which she opened and I fed her.

'mmm.. very light flavour. Here try some of mine.'

'woah… hot.' I said downing my sake.

She started snickering which ended up in peals of laughter when I took a look in the mirror I understood why. Ever seen a tomato… my cousin…

We sit in her car in my porch.

'Thank you,' she said looking up to the roof.

'For what? I should be the one thanking you for fetching me from the airport.'

I see a teardrop roll down her cheek. I gulped not knowing what to do…

'don't cry… what's wrong? I gushed to comfort her.

Tears fell silently on her lap and all I could do is hold her hands in mine.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

A few days have whizzed pass me since our family meeting. I haven't spoken to Rui since then neither he I. I look out my office window and all I see is shades of grey. I see carefully structured buildings that can save space; which is sparse and withstand tremors which crack the Richter scale. I sigh to myself when I hear a rap on the door. Yuki brings in more piles of files for my viewing. I can hear her telling me that I have a luncheon with a number of architects for the project. Wait a minute…

'Rui called?' I exclaimed breaking out of my reverie.

'Yes. He left a message saying that he wants to meet you at Chibouk's tonight 7p.m.' replied Yuki reading the message.

'Chibouk's… 7 p.m. ...'I nodded calmly and dismissed Yuki because my insides were anything but calm.

'Indeed. Thank you gentleman… and I'll be meeting all of you again…. Next Thursday.' I nodded as I went my own way.

peeppeep

I look to my left and see my mother. I sigh, take a deep breath and get in.

'What is it now mother?' I ask as the car moves to its next destination.

'We're off to meet the Nishikado's at a tea house in Hakuri.' Said mother nonchalantly.

'Excuse me, but I had plans for tonight. Flying two hours for tea would definitely ruin it for me.' I said disbelieving the absurdity of the situation.

My mother looks at me pointedly and says, who ever said we were meeting for tea?'

I give her a puzzled look and she only looks straight on.

I look out of the window, the snowy white peaks of Mount Akina calm me down. There has been no reception since we reached the airport but before that I had a call from the contractor which was followed by a call from the site manager and another from Yuki.

The stewardess buckles her seatbelt and the captain announces the weather outside. Mother closes her laptop and me my file. The plane comes to a complete halt and mother tells me,

'Leave that in the plane. I want no interruptions today.' She has an upturned smile and steps off the plane with only her clutch bag. I sigh and follow suit. A limo is awaiting us; I quickly get in as a gust of wind nearly freezes me to death. I am surprised to see my father already in the limo and raise an eyebrow; he refuses to look at me… something's amiss.

'Ohayo…' a lady in a kimono bows and leads us to a room.

I take off my shoes and from there hear father and mother greeting the Nishikado's and the vice-versa. As I step into the room I hear, 'Uncle…Auntie'

I look up and see Soujiro there pause and bow, 'Uncle, auntie, Soujiro…' and take my place at my mother's side.

The lady comes in once more and we bow to each other. The lady gracefully performs the ceremony. The cup is in front of me…. I turn it 180° and lift… take a sip, wipe the rim… turn and bow in appreciation. These methods have been instilled in me since childhood….

/Flashback/

'NO!' boomed Nakusara-sinsei's voice through the air as she hit my back with a ruler.

'Straight back. Hands 45° from the floor….' I see Soujiro in the corner of the room fingers looking like breadsticks.

'CON-CEN-TRATE' shrieked the sensei again.

#Flash#

'My back hurts…' I said pointing to the bamboo board on my back.

'Try eating with your back tied to the chair.' Said Soujiro complaining.

'Try walking in 4 inch clogs.' I said indignantly.

'Try having your fingers beaten.' Said Soujiro lifting his fingers up.

'Ok…ok you win… no one can beat your "breadsticks" 'I said with a twinkle and he just stared back at me evilly.

/End of Flashback/

'Arigado gozaimazu…' we all bow simultaneously as the lady leaves the room.

Mr. Nishikado slides a box slowly towards my father and my father does the same. Father stands up and leaves the room and mother and I follow suit silently. The lady leads us to a separate villa and then leaves us.

'Go to your room and change into this now.' Said father handing me the same box from earlier on. I go up and put the box on the floor. I open it and find wrapped in red and pink tissue a cream coloured silk kimono with peach blossom patterns-

knockknock

'Come in," the door opens and a lady walks in and informs me she is here to help me put the kimono on.

After much layering and tugging another lady comes in and armed with her bamboo comb and make-up kit smiles at me and I shake my head.

I see mother and father in the living room talking and I bow. They stand up and nod in approval. Father steps out the door and I follow closely behind them this time we head to a room and I step in to get a shock…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

The room is overflowing with reporters. I look to my father but he just looks ahead and bows, I see the Nishikado's doing the same…. We all take our seats, Soujiro next to me I whisper to him…

'What's going on?'

'I don't know….'

We both sigh as we stare aimlessly at the press.

Soujiro's dad speaks into the mike and greets the press.

'We thank all of you for attending this ceremony today. We are here as you know to announce the joining of our two families by the union of our children…Soujiro and Tsukushi.'

I blink and look to Soujiro who looks equally shocked. Sure I knew it was coming but now it all happened so fast…

'We on behalf of Tatler's Magazine congratulate both families on this joyous occasion. A question if we may…this would be quite a notable wedding for the social calendar as well as for the business world what do you expect out of this?' asked a reporter standing up.

'The event of the year at least…' joked mother. A chorus of laughs tailed her patronizingly.

'When would the wedding be held?' asked another reporter.

'We will have the engagement party this winter,' said Soujiro's mother.

We stepped out of the room with the Nishikado's close behind and I look to my parents and say…

'What is this all about?' a look in confusion.

'That's what I want to know too.' said Soujiro joining in.

'We both knew you'd refuse to come if we told you we were holding a press conference,' said my mother.

'And if we told you, you'd tell her.' Said Soujiro's dad.

We both found some truth in that but protested too that they should have told us. Peace was met when father stepped up to bat and said, 'what's done is done. You've both attended the press conference haven't you? So that's that. The engagement ceremony will be held this winter on a date which is to be confirmed when both of you meet your planner three days from today.'

'Three days!-'said me and Soujiro in unison.

'Yes. One, two, three. Which part of that confuses either of you? Nothing… good. Now let's have dinner.' Said Soujiro's dad arm in arm with my father walking off to the dining hall with both our mothers tailing behind leaving the both of us speechless and powerless.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

She stares out of the window with a view of clouds beneath her. There were only the both of them in the plane, their parents had flown off to separate destinations to complete separate tasks. Stoically she looks out eyes a glaze the only betrayal was the trail left behind by a single tear.

I see it change to morning slowly, gradually barely awake I go to the bathroom, and 'it's time to face the music' I say to myself.

Eitoku was abuzz. The tabloids had hit the stands with their latest headline, "Wedding of Decade"

_The beautiful couple, yes Nishikado Soujiro is off the meat market ladies but not by just anyone, but by the deserving Miss Makino Tsukushi. They apparently fell in love after being reunited earlier and took no haste in joining themselves. Nishikado though known to be much of a ladies man like the senior is happy to be tied down. The couple posed for numerous shots smiling happily but we all wonder how long will this last for the one woman a week man._

The ceremonial morning gathering of awaiting the F4's arrival was about to begin, most of them just wanted to know how valid the news was. They stood waiting as the first car pulled up. The yellow signature car pulled up and two stepped out. Tailing close behind was the XLR and its reclusive owner. They waited in silence, the air of foreboding eluded Rui. The storm brewing in this teacup was about to bloom into a full blown tsunami. Tsukasa walked towards the terrace and Akira followed closely but stopped when he saw Rui in his unbending position. Looking between the two dark horses he wondered which one was safer with.

'Hey Tsukasa wait up!' said Akira going into a slight jog.

'Morning.' Said Soujiro with a cup of tea outstretched to her.

'Bad one… thanks.' She said accepting it and stepping into the car.

The journey was a silent one, one was afraid the other was too but both for separate reasons but at least one of their reasons coincided… both were afraid that they were about to lose the love of their lives.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

We pulled up to the school parking lot and I lift my eyebrow quizzically and he just replies, 'Sometimes it's good to walk…' he steps out and I do the same. Still nursing my cup of tea I walk up the slope with him. I look down starting to notice a pattern in the tarred road.

'Looking for gold?' asked Soujiro randomly.

'Huh?' I heard my voice saying.

'why are you looking so intently on the ground for? Looking for gold? If you're lookin for some there's some here,' said Soujiro pitching his nose and pointing inside.

His face through and through serious starts a gurgle in my throat which turns into a full blown laugh.

He put his arm around her waist glad she was smiling once more. Within the next few unnoticed steps they were in full view of the entire school; arms around each others waist laughing in close range, faces too close for comfort….

Rui turned when he heard the gasps. He found his heart in pieces, his mind a mess and his foot cemented to the ground. He swallowed his pride and sucked in his pain and stepped into the car and reversed and sped off.

We stopped laughing after we heard the gasps, looking up I see the look on rui's face disappear and he's in the car and he's off. Tsukushi's in shock I see her asking me for the car keys and I give them to her she runs down the hill and she falls. I run to her, she's taking off her shoes and speeding down the hill oblivious to the deep cut. She speeds off past me in a blink of an eye. I look up at the murmuring crowd and they shut up. I feel my cheeks moistening.

God knows where I'm going, cause I don't. I stare straight ahead she's tailing me… so close yet so far. So many thoughts spinning in my head,

/Flashback/

Tsukushi smiling with Soujiro…. They're laughing together

/flash/

'Excuse me sir, would you like to order first while waiting?' asked the tactful waiter.

'No.'

'Of course sir…' said the waiter bowing and leaving me to brood.

/flash/

'Sir, we're taking the last orders… would you like-'

I stand up and drop a hundred dollar bill on the table. She stood me up.

/flash/

speed dial #1

toottoot toot

"The number you have dialed is currently not in service, please try again later."

toottoottoot

'Where are you Tsukushi… Where are you?'

/End of flashback/

An end is in sight. I see the house doors.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

**Tsukushi's POV**

"Rui! Rui!" I said chasing after him.

The servants bow as we walk past. His footsteps are getting faster, and I'm finding it harder and harder to take each step.

**Rui's POV**

I can hear her calling out to me but only in a warped tone. I can't get the headlines out of my mind. I see the sanctuary, my room door. I gush ahead and I can hear her coming at it too. I turn to shut the door when She sticks her arm in.

"Are you crazy? What if I had shut the door?!" I shouted.

"Then I would lose my arm." She replied.

She looks tired and pale. I look down, the white carpet;dripdrip

Two crimson drops of blood plod the floor. I look to the source. She looks at me and I swear she's about to faint. I pick her up and kick myself for letting her chase after me in this condition.

**Tsukushi's POV**

I stare at his face; it's softening… My guardian angel is back; the dark demon has left. I really wouldn't have minded losing my arm just to be in his now, just like him to sweep me off my feet. I feel a sharp pain in my leg I didn't realise how deep the gash was…

"Let go, I need to get the emergency kit" said Rui.

I didn't realise how tightly I was clinging on to him, I guess our bodies subconscious language matters more; it speaks what our mouths won't say.

He comes back with the kit and a maid with a basin of water.

"Bear with it. This is going to hurt." I merely nod.

He takes the orangey watered basin and uses a cloth to clear the wound.

"This is deep, I think we should get you to a hospital."

"I'll be fine, Rui…"

"I'll go and get Mizuko-sensei over" he said standing to leave.

"Rui." I try to grab hold of his hand, and nearly fall off the chair.

"Hey…hey…sit still." He said supporting me back on.

"Rui! I don't care what the rest of the world wants to think, but you. You must understand." I said clinging on to him.

**Rui's POV**

She makes my heart freeze over, then lights the scorching torch. She's shaking, and I know she's crying.

"I understand Makino, I understand; it's your duty of course I understand. However I also understand it's inappropriate for you to be caught in this position with me. Seeing as how you are engaged to be married to another man" I say detachedly.

This is for the best; because I really do understand. She looks at me with glassy eyes. And I know what is coming my way. slap Her lips are quivering. She hobbles out of the room, leaving me crouched here.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Days and weeks have passed since the announcement of the Nishikado engagement, the news had gone stale; now it was back in focus to what could be done to capture the other three still left on the platter. What most didn't know was that it was not even close to being over, despite Rui keeping silent , and the Nishikado couple going through with the necessary preparations for the wedding.

Both the in laws were highly wary of this silence, and the winning of an unfought war. But nonetheless happy at this silent agreement received from the couple.

Soujiro was well aware of what had happened after they two sped off, though spared from the details he knew that it had reached the end for the two and supposed that he could now put his fears to rest; she was his. But of this he knew too that behind the filial way she had carried out each and every task with a smile, behind each smile was possibly a pool of tears.

Today they were to try on the tailored wedding outfit made by Tsukushi's designer friend, Zelda Fregardi. Soujiro looked at her as she zoned out in the car.

"Concentrate on your driving, you will see my face often enough for the next few decades," said Tsukushi.

He blushed and turned his eyes back to the road, "Tsukushi…I-".

She cut his lines saying, "I know what you want to say, but first make a right turn and pull over, we're here."

He nodded and brought the car to a halt, shifted the gear to a 'P' and waited for her response.

"Jirou-kun, I will never love you, for putting it so bluntly; kindly accept my apologies. I know, that you know, that I am doing this for duty to my father. I don't know what you are doing this for, but, I think in order to live the next few decades of our lives together we need to have a mutual liking. So, I'm going to learn and cultivate my like for you. Jirou, lets date," she said looking at him.

He was shell shocked, but asked "Tsukushi… What happened with Rui?"

A pained look crossed her face, "You're really shaking my resolve to start liking you, you know? Bringing up topics like that and all…" she said with tears starting to well up.

"Tsukushi…" said Soujiro, and she turned to look at him.

"Tsukushi…lets date." And he leaned towards her and gave her a light kiss on the lips.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

Two months and 21 days have gone by since the initial announcement of their engagement; the venue was set, date and time confirmed. Flowers were ordered, and bubbly brought in by the crates. Like earlier mentioned by the ruling Mrs. Makino, it was set to be the event of the year.

Rui sat in the corner with his eyes fixated on nothing; it was then that she stepped in.

"Hey…"

He looked up at her, "Hello."

"How have you been?" she asked though clearly noting that he has loss weight, and hasn't shaved in days.

"Fine, the weather has been good." He said playing with the box he had in hand.

She noticed the invitation card on the table; the invitation to their engagement party.

"Will you be coming?" she asked looking at the card.

"Of course, one of my best friends is getting married I have to be there." He said still not facing her.

"Okay, I'll get going, you're obviously busy." She said turning her heel.

But, it wasn't before she took 3 steps that he said, "Could you hold me? Just for a bit, just hold me. The world took away the light before I could remember how it looked like, and it looks likes it's darkness all the way from here on out. I haven't said my goodbye before the light was taken away. So, could you hold me? Just for 10 minutes. No, 5 minutes would do, no one minute, thirty seconds even. Could you just-"

She gushed over and put her arms around his sitting form, as if protecting him from what was to come and buried himself into her stomach, tightening his grip, holding on for dear life.

"Rui…" she whispered into his hair, taking in the familiar scent for the last times in her life.

Nestled in a bar downtown were three guys listening to jazz with the spectacular view of Tokyo from above.

Akira sat on the bar stool swilling his scotch, and said, "So, In a week's time someone will officially be engaged. How's the dating coming along?"

"As good as one can hope. Imagine that in a weeks time --" replied Soujiro.

Tsukasa came in from the balcony and sat on the coffee table in front of Soujiro.

"You listen to me, and you listen good. Break her heart and I'll break your limbs," said Tsukasa

'You know the problem Tsukasa… is not how much I love her. Do I need to remind you how much I love her? I fucking love her. I fucking love her…. Good God. I love her." Said Soujiro as if the idea of it was totally absurd but one hundred percent true.

"Whipped," said Akira and started laughing maniacally.

"So what... By the way we're having a post engagement mini-sugar moon," said Soujiro.

"What moon?" asked Akira coming round.

"Sugarmoon. To get off and relax as a couple before all hell breaks loose with flowers and canapés. I wonder where will it be…Bora-bora," remarked Tsukasa with little doubt in his tone.

"How do you know what a sugar moon is… and how the hell do you know it's in Bora-bora?" questioned Akira.

"Tsubaki had one, and Tsukushi loves Bora-bora," said Tsukasa mumbling towards the end.

"You really loved her?" asked Soujiro.

"Remember, no matter how angry you are at her, how jealous, or how much you want to walk away with the upper hand…don't ever hit her, push her away, anything that will cause her to fall, or you'll regret it," said Tsukasa remembering the fall.

Tsukasa poured himself another glass of scotch and downed it immediately then pouring another.

"The sugar moon will be on the day after the engagement for a week at Bora-bora. Feel free to bring a companion," said Soujiro light heartedly.

And they all resumed the night without Tsukushi talk.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Hello, just in case you forgot you're tuned into my story, and right now I'm standing staring at my reflection. I see out of the corner of my eye the portrait of my fiancée and I; we look somewhat compatible, somewhat happy.

"You look wonderful darling!" I turn to see my mother in a subdued Minamotoko kimono; grey, crème, and pink.

"Doesn't she look lovely Nishikado-sama" continues mother.

"Indeed she does, Tsukushi-chan…we're all so happy that you and Soujiro are getting along. I know he can be a handful at times, but I hope you will accept him with a big heart. From now on you can call me mother too…" said Nishikado Minoko.

Oh by the way that is my mother-in-law. She moves to embrace me, and I lightly squeeze her back.

"Thank you, okasama" I say.

"Well, the bride will have to prepare I little more, how about we go on out yes Nishikado-sama. I believe the guest are already arriving."

The two exit with a click of the door behind them.

I do look lovely, in this crème number whit fine gold thread running through, fine embroidery so it looks like the cloth has been embossed. I could have been mistaken for royalty today; my hair is all up in a simple knot and some heirlooms stuck into my knot. With only two diamond studs for jewellery; I could be described as decadent. But why am I about to cry. I look up to the heavens for strength to go through today, and close my eyes.

I hear a click of the door opening, is it time already? I have barely finished my prayer; I'm not ready to freeze my heart over just yet. But perhaps that is all I can do to keep it from stopping. I open my eyes, and there he is, in his trademark white Armani shirt with the top two buttons left ajar, black pants, and coat. I see the crème silk tie in his left pocket; probably left for later.

"Hey…" He says as he stands just at the door.

"Hey…" I say from across the room. I can feel myself trembling, and my determination wavering.

He gives me that smile of his, then stalks over and takes my hand.

"It's hard to believe that you're cold under so many layers of clothing," he says referring to my ice-cold hands.

"It is winter you know…" I said trying to smile.

This time I turn my back on him and look into the mirror; he follows me placing his arms round my waist, and resting his head on my shoulder. The irony of standing picture perfect with another man in front of a mirror; which reflects another framed picture in the corner with yet another man. I hold back my tears, as he tightens his hold on me.

"Rui…why is this happening to us? Why."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33

I walk down the hallway, and this is the day. I promised this morning to make her the happiest woman on the face of the earth from here on out. I picked a single calla up, snipped it short, and paired up with a twig of lavender bound by a raffia string. Armed with this I head to her dressing room. The entire place is in frenzy with the last minute checks and greeting of the guests. But here I was, serene as ever going to check if she's ready.

I see the door ajar as I approach it, who was in there? Perhaps her father, she's always been such a daddy's girl. I take slow steps towards the door, and peek in to see who it is.

But all I see is what was not meant for my eyes; at least not today. What happened to let's try it out, let's work at it…Bullshit. I want to go in, I want to tear his arms apart. I want to remove his head from her nape, her arms from clinging on to his back; I want to break into the world where they have escaped.

But I feel a hand on my shoulder holding me back.

"Leave them be Soujiro. It's their way of saying goodbye. Leave them alone."

I pull myself away from the door and lean on the wall, and the voice whose hand was on my shoulder gave me a drink.

"Thank you Tsukasa."

"_When the snow is falling down, children laughing all around. I should turn it up like a fairy tale come true. Sitting by the fire breathing, you're the answer when I pray… I would find someone, and baby I found you. And all I want is to hold you forever. All I need is you more everyday… you saved my heart from broken apart you gave your love away and I'm thankful everyday, for the gift. Watching as you softly sleep… what I'd give if I could keep just this moment if only time stood still but the colours fade away and the years would make us grey but baby in my eyes you'd still be beautiful."_ - Colin Raye, The gift.

He sang this in my ear as we swayed our last dance. I didn't want to let him go, I prayed for the song, our song to never end. But it did, as he trailed off, I clung on for dear life…

"Thank you for everything…Tsukushi." He said softly in my ear.

"Rui…" he pulls apart, just to place a tender kiss on my forehead.

"I'm letting you go now. Okay?" he smiles sadly at me, and I start to cry.

"Rui… what happens now?"

"You stop crying, then I leave this room and start." He says cynically.

"You touch up your make up, then go get engaged, and I will be there at the first row for as long as I can."

"You have to be there otherwise I don't think I could do it."

"If I'm there I don't think I would let you do it. I have to go…you have to go…" he said.

The applause is deafening as the bride enters the room. The ceremonies are carried out, and it is over. Everyone is clapping; champagne has been popped…The two might as well have been married. But no one noticed the freezing over of two hearts with each formality.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34

I stare out of the window, and then a cup of tea is proffered to me. I take it my gaze never shifting. He joined me by the still, and put his hand on mine.

"Good god, you're fingers are icy cold." he starts warming my fingers by rubbing them with his.

"Don't be nice to me Jirou…. You just make me feel worse than I already am." I said walking away to the bed.

I crawl into the bed and curl up and just start crying for the hundredth time today. I feel him lying behind me, and he puts his arms around me.

"I'll wait. Till the day you love me, I'll wait." He says giving me a kiss on the cheek, getting up, and leaves the room.

**********

I awaken this morning, to find my pillow wet, and my eyes dry. I turn to see a ray of light shining through the curtains; and I turn back into my duvet.

I hear a knock on the door, but I don't want to see who it is because I know who it will not be. I glide myself off the bed and into the bathroom. The knocking persists…

"GO AWAY!" I scream "Just go… go away". Just when I thought the dam had run dry… There I was looking on myself in the third person, it looked pathetic; mascara running, all the smudged make up, howling in a curled up ball...

Soujiro was doing laps in the indoor heated pool, as he tried to clear his mind of the vision of his weeping fiancée.

Tsukasa was looking at the woman in his bed that had come in the middle of the night. He smiled to himself as he lit a cigarette.

Akira stood in the middle of the Zen garden watching Shizuka watch Rui watching Tsukushi's room door.

***********

"Shizuka, let's go in," said Akira putting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay, I'll wait for him." She replied not looking back.

"He'll take awhile, just leave him be…"

"Akira… I want to be the one he sees waiting here right behind him once he turns around," she said looking sincerely into his eyes.

"Shiz, you know it will take more than awhile before he turns around," said Akira soothingly; thinking; if he does turn around at all.

"I know…I just want to be here when he does, finally turn around."

Rui stood there fixated on her door. Was she alright? He had seen Soujiro leave the room the night before looking somewhat devastated. He had seen her staring out of the window from behind the tree; with tears in her eyes. He felt a pang in his heart, and a sudden gust of cold wind went down his spine. Something was amiss…

***********

"Tsukasa…" she yawned reaching out for him and was promptly greeted by the image of him in his robe; loosely tied, and cigarette in hand.

"You've woken up… about bloody time." He said and continued to stand in his corner.

She got out of the bed, not bothering to pull anything on and walked towards him. He looked at her quizzically and she just sniggered. She undid the loosely tied belt round his hips, and moved in onto his currently fully naked body.

He shook his head, "Girls these days…" and moved to tie the belt back on with her still in the robe.

"Boys these days," she said and kissed him right smack centre. And he didn't stop her.

***********

They had all gathered in the café for brunch before departing later for Bora-Bora. The first there was Soujiro fresh from his swim, but what was really swimming was the picture of her crying in his head.

Next, Rui came in sitting on the direct opposite end wondering where she was. Trailing behind him were Shizuka and Akira promptly seated between Rui and Soujiro. It was about 10 minutes later that Tsukasa and Shigeru came in laughing, hands interlocked.

But there was an empty seat, right next to Soujiro. Knowing looks circulated round the table. Rui sat down and refrained from saying anything, as everyone else started ordering their meal.

Suddenly he shot this look across the table, which Soujiro promptly caught, and the both of them dashed out of the café. With each step that they took each said a prayer.

"Tsukushi!TSUKUSHI!!!" said Soujiro banging at the door.

"You have the key don't you… open the damn door!" shouted Rui at him.

"The damn key is not with me. I went swimming!" shouted Soujiro right back.

Then as if on instinct Rui ran round back and spotted the window from yesterday. He grabbed the nearest extinguisher and smashed it through.

He went right through the window, saw the empty bed, and made a dash for the bathroom. And there she was in the shower doorway ghostly pale.

"Rui?" was all she managed before her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

He deftly made a dive for her, to cushion the fall.

"Good God Tsukushi can you take care of yourself for once." He said talking to himself as he grabbed the nearest towel and bundled her in it. He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Can you not just stand there, call the in-house" said Rui to the dumbfounded Soujiro.

Rui moved quickly to dry her hair, bundle her up. Just then the in-house doctor arrived, gave her a jab and put her on drips before dragging them out for a talk.

"I know it is none of my business, but what has she been doing for the last few days? I noticed a highly irregular pulse, extremely low blood pressure and sugar levels. Has she even eaten in the past week?"

'Yes she has!" said Soujiro trying to recall their dates. Then he also recalled how she picked at the food, and knew that out of three meals he was with her for only one.

The doctor spotted the loop pretty quickly and said, "I don't know what is going on here, but I would recommend a psych diagnosis. Has she been listless lately? Staring off into space?"

Soujiro sighed deeply and punched the wall, "How could I not notice!"

"You were to blinded in your happiness, you refused to see anything wrong with her." Said Rui silently, and retreated to the room to her side.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35

I felt a hand holding mine, so softly yet firmly gripping. I open my eyes, the light is dimmed I wonder what time it is. I turn to see who is holding my hand and see the person I already knew it was.

His sculpted features were hashed by the wisps of hair curtaining his sleep; I wanted to reach out to him and sooth his furrowed brows. But instead I stare straight ahead into the distant ceiling wishing that time would stop here.

I remember looking like the Hades gone drag, then stepping into the shower, the powerful force hitting my scalp and back, then somehow I was lulled into a state of contentment; otherwise known as stoning.

Before I knew it the bathroom got all foggy and I felt not so mysteriously light headed, I stepped out when I heard the crash but before I knew it, I was crashing down. Then Black.

I feel sleepy again, tucked in the fluffy duvet, his hand in mine I fall back asleep; the most peaceful sleep in awhile.

*********

As Soujiro sat at the bar downing his fourth shot of whisky he felt a soft touch on his back, "Tsukushi?" he asked turning around.

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm Minami, can I join you?" she said taking a seat.

"Can implies ability, may asks for permission," said Soujiro in a matter of fact manner.

"So you're an English major?"

"No, I'm a major playboy." He said boring a hole through her skull.

"Ahh… well, I'm a major playgirl we should get along just fine" she said putting her hand on his thigh.

For the first time that night he noticed the girls in the room, and this Minami seemed to be the hottest of them all. He noticed the perky 38B's hidden or rather accentuated behind the leopard print silk corset she wore with that short black mini and the sheer panty hose covering her never ending legs leading to her CFM shoes.

He took a step back in his brain looking at her, looking at himself all the while her hand getting dangerously close to his inner thigh. He could no longer hear what she was saying her lips captivated him, and he leaned in and engulfed her in a kiss.

Breaking apart she said, "I have a room." He threw a hundred dollar bill on the counter and followed her lead. Waiting for the elevator was excruciating, she couldn't help herself, he was too damn sexy; she pushed him on the wall and started kissing him again.

He couldn't resist her warmth, they kissed their way into the elevator, through the hallways, and then they reached the door.

Clothes came flying apart strewn all the way to the bed, and as they made out on the bed with only her panty hose and his boxers between them he whispered, "Tsukushi".


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

Needless to say, the action stopped right when I said, "Tsukushi."

I looked at the woman in front of me, no longer who I thought it was no longer with her porcelain features, soft brown hair.

"It's okay baby, whatever turns you on…" she drawled lustily still sprawled on the bed.

"I'm sorry," I said as I put on my pants, slipped on my shirt, picked up my jacket and left.

I hear her screaming as I let the door slip behind me, it echoes through the silent hallway, but I continue walking. I have nowhere to go, what is supposed to happen from here on out? Not soon before long I find myself in front of 'our' room door. I gently open the door, god knows why.

He's in the chair, she's in bed, and only the hands link them. I am still stumped, I can't move beyond this point, even if it hurts like hell to see them so wrapped up in each other; in their so called love.

********

The rest were gathered down at the lounge, Shigeru tucked in Tsukasa's arm, Shizuka staring out the window and Akira staring at Shizuka.

Akira tried to break the silence, "The doc said she's going to be fine… "

"Then why is he still up there with her!" shrieked Shizuka.

Still shocked from her outburst everyone watched as she crumbled before them.

"Why is he still there with her if she's going to be fine! Why is it that someone I thought loved me actually loves me just because I resemble her! Why is she my best friend," said Shizuka trailing off at the end in sobs.

Tsukasa let out a deep sigh as he brushed his face with his hands, "How the heck are we going to get out of this. Damn it!"

Shigeru rushed to run her hand up and down his back trying to soothe his temper, "We'll figure something out, it's two already. I think we're all just exhausted, come on Tsukasa, let's go to the room"

"Yeah, we're all just tired, sitting around won't do us any good. Let's go Shiz, I'll bring you back to your room," said Akira helping the puddle of Shizuka up.

"Will tomorrow be better just because we sleep tonight? Will this all disappear," mumbled Shizuka feebly.

"Hopefully I won't have to wake up," said Tsukasa as he walked away.

That was the last sentence for the night; everyone left for their fitful nights rest.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37

I saw the stream of light flowing through the slit between the curtains into my eyes; reluctantly I wake up and roll over. As I lay in bed the stream of light next to me I wondered what was going to happen today. Tsukushi had to wake up at sometime or another, the engagement had happened, there was no turning back.

I see Soujiro in the corner of my eye on the sofa, asleep with a deeply furrowed brow. It's no wonder why though, his fiancée was sleeping in the next room with another person who happens to be one of his best friends.

I think of Shizuka, she cried herself to sleep last night. I think she really loves Rui and Tsukushi which makes it all the harder that neither of them love her more than they love each other. Her two best friends, pillars of support withdrawing at the same time. I see her sleeping face with traces of last night's tears on my right; how I wish I could be the one she wanted to kiss the tears away.

I arise from the mornings musing and move on to the shower.

*********

We're sitting in the café Tsukasa, Shigeru, Soujiro, Shizuka and I poking about through our breakfast spread, minds clearly elsewhere; the two empty seats at the table in particular. There is an awkward silence all around as I sip my orange juice, I see Soujiro fidgeting in his seat waiting to be allowed to see her.

Suddenly he gets up and announces, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't sit here anymore."

"And what do you think you're going to accomplish by barging into that room now?" asked Tsukasa.

"Closure. If she wants to leave me, I'd rather she do it now. The looming cloud is killing me, what is she doing in there, what are they talking about. I'm going crazy!" exclaimed Soujiro.

"Then we should all go," I hear myself say.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

I wake up and I feel the terrible dull ache in my spine from sleeping crouched over the whole night through, I stretch and let out a mild yawn. Then I see her. She's still sound asleep, I glance at my watch, it is 10 a.m.; everyone should be awake by now.

I stare at her willing myself not to think about when and how the world will come barging in on us, with reality tailing behind them. I reach out for her hand and kiss the small of her wrist.

"I really love you," I say.

She fidgets and comes around revealing those prying eyes staring at me still holding her wrists. She struggles to sit up, and I help her as she dejectedly leans on me for support.

"Will you eat something?" I ask.

She shakes her head in response. I use my free arm to hold her even closer to me, revealing her bony structure to my nerves. She says, "Lets just stay like this for awhile," and we sit there in silence for that while.

She speaks so softly it seems to be a bare whisper, "This is all we can give each other. This is as far as we deviate for our duty right Rui?"

I feel myself nod.

She continues, "I really love you too." As she snuggles into my arms I kiss her hair and hold her even tighter.

With a deep sigh she pushes me away and tells me to leave. I look at her double-checking if the certainty in her voice reflected physically; it does and I begin to tremble. She cups my jaw with her soft palm, leans forward and kisses me at the side of my lips, Shifts back and looks away.

I stand up and before I leave kiss her temple. "You know what a kiss on the forehead means right? It means I understand and I forgive. I understand why you left me all those years ago and I will forgive you for leaving me again today. Hearing you say you love me will have to do for this lifetime."

I turn and leave, reaching for the knob I hear her heave I close my eyes and block my ears and turn the knob. I close the door behind me looking out to the crashing waves. Despite which sound don't drown out her gasping and heaving as she cries behind that door.

I wipe my own tears and walk away.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

The walk from the cafeteria to the lodges through the gardens and past the springs seemed endless; Soujiro hunched as if the world were on his shoulders and Shizuka walking on nettle. I register Tsukasa in the corner of my line of vision with his furrowed brow and his back being rubbed by Shigeru as they walked in silence.

I see Shizuka's lip quivering and tears that I thought ran out seemed to be finding their way back down her cheek. I reach out for her hand just to be dismissed. At this moment in time I wondered how we got here, standing outside in the garden in winter staring at a door that we couldn't take another 15 steps towards.

Suddenly we see the door open, a distraught Rui steps out he too is in tears which I assume prevented him from seeing us as he looked up to the sky then the sea and runs his hands through his hair. I can feel the depth of his sigh all the way from here as he heaves. He walks in the direction away from the room and spots us.

Approaching in 15…14…13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1.

He stopped shoulder to shoulder with Soujiro and in a horse mumble said, "She chose you." More tears appear and he bites his lower lip and walks away with a final heave. It took probably 10 seconds for it to register to Shizuka as she began to sprint after Rui. I take a step in the same direction but my feet don't move, I hear in the back of my mind Soujiro running towards the room.

I see Shizuka hugging Rui's back clinging on for dear life. He says something inaudible to her and she just falls to the ground watching him walk away.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40

Rui's mind was blank, only the echoes of her tears flooded his mind. Looking at the crashing waves he thought of throwing himself into them to drown out the sound. As he turned to walk away he saw the very people he didn't want to see; the man that she chose over him, the woman he had to severe ties with and the two best friends that would not understand what he did even though they have known him their whole lives.

One by one he thought, he'd let them down one at a time. As he approached them he really didn't know what to say to the person that's she had chose, the very same person that took his side in every battle with Tsukasa, the person who bought him the same book Tsukasa tore during their first meeting the very next day. He loved him like a brother but hated him in the way that can only come about after loving.

Standing shoulder to shoulder with Soujiro 3 words popped up in Rui's mind. The simple fact of the matter, "She chose you."

After giving him 5 seconds of courtesy to reply in which he said nothing Rui walked on and saw the second person he had to deal with. He considered dragging her with him but saw Akira's hand clutching her wrists and thought otherwise. But she came running after him instead. In the 20 seconds or so that it took her to get to him from the first clack of her heel that he heard he was once again at a loss for words.

He needed to be severe for her to move on and now he was rest assured that she had Akira to help pick up the pieces so as he felt her arms around his waist in death grip he said the worst that came to mind, "It will never be you. It was never you." With that he felt her hands slide off limp and continued to walk away.

He heard Akira running behind him with a quick pit stop at Shizuka's side and as the pace started again now it was a pair. He supposed today will be the end of everything then. So he waited for them to catch up with him his mind once again blank but he was sure that faced with the two loudest people among them he would just be required to reply.

Akira made it in front of him only 2 second before Tsukasa did and started the interrogation first.

"What did you say to Shizuka!" yelled Akira.

I repeated myself. Surprisingly Tsukasa beat Akira to the punch I was waiting for after which he said, "How could you be so cruel."

I gave a reply, which I knew would earn me another kick at least, "I felt like it."

Akira got his turn at me and said, "You could have just said all this before they go engaged and you waited till now. You could have just remained a recluse and waited for Tsukushi to return but you took Shiz as a fall back and now you leave her flattened and used. Who are you really?"

"I'm not too sure myself. I left my soul in that room, and now my world is colder and darker than ever. I leave Tsukushi to Soujiro and Shizuka to you. There is no one else left," said Rui.

The two of them stand stumped as Rui continued, "Give Shizuka what I couldn't, what I didn't. I'm leaving." Both of them stood I the same spot as Rui disappeared as he turned the corner.

************

Meanwhile at the other tail end Soujiro carefully opened the door to Tsukushi's room as would a thief in the middle of the night. He saw her on the bed sitting face buried in her hands knees close to her chest. Hearing the nearing footsteps she looked up and saw Soujiro's discomfort through her tears.

"He said… you chose me," said Soujiro.

"Mmm…" she nodded slowly in response as she wiped her tears.

"Why," Soujiro stated more than he asked.

She patted the spot next to her on the edge of the bed indicating that he sit down. So he sat, looking so close at her he felt himself blush. Then she leaned unto his arms and latched her arm unto his and said in a soft but horse whisper, "I can count on you right… Just like you can count on me. I promised to marry you didn't I. I'm sorry I went weak for the past day or so, but that's over with now. I closed that chapter but Jirou… I'm so tired. So…so… so tired."

Unsure what to do, to jump up and down in delight or to reprimand her for not standing up for her love, Soujiro just said, "Lean on me."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

"Lean on me."

And just like that a year has passed; a year has passed with me blindly leaning on him closing my eyes and ears to everything else.

I sit here in my office, it's 6.24 in the evening and the autumn days are slowly turning into winter nights. I see the throngs of people down below; couples huddled together making their way to the subway station, a mother pacifying her wailing child terrified of the street performing clown, office ladies in their groups of threes and fours gossiping as they head towards the newest restaurant for dinner.

But suddenly everyone looks up as though notified of my presence; I am taken aback but it is not me they notice as tiny wafers of white make their way down from the heavens.

Just the Yuki barges in, "First snow! I mean its snowing Makino-san," she says with a lit in her voice.

"So it is…" I reply lit absent in my voice.

I look out again and it's as though everyone is in suspended motion in awe of the first snow. But I notice a face in the crowd; he's looking up, not at the snow but directly at me, 20 floors away from him somehow I still know he's looking up at me.

I hear a tinkle of my phone and answer it;

"Can you see me?" I ask.

"You ready to go?" He replies.

"I'll see you in 5 minutes," I say, and he replies by simply waving his had 20 floors below me.

I turn back to my desk and see Yuki still there and tell her she can get off work now.

She smiles and says, " I'm so envious of you, everyone always thinks that arranged marriages are so sad but both of you are childhood sweethearts and he comes to pick you up nearly everyday. It's just so sweet."

I want to burst out in laughter at the irony but after a year of hearing similar comments from every ignorant soul, even irony wears thin.

So I reply, "Sure, I'm one of the lucky ones."

He's standing there leaning on the car ever so suavely and I see a few OL's giving him the sideward glances even the married ones. I take a deep breath and step into his line of vision; he smiles and I can practically hear them swoon.

He puts his arm on my waist and draws me close to him and whispers, "Happy anniversary darling."

I give him a smile and a soft kiss on his jaw.

As we drive away I bet every one of them by the lobby wanted to be me, only… I wanted to be them.

We're having dinner at my favorite restaurant, which he booked out; somewhere in between the appetizer and entrée he said, "So, Tsukasa and Shigeru are getting married next week."

Here we go again…I think to myself.

"Mmhmm," I acknowledged as I take a sip of my wine.

"Funny isn't it, we got engaged before they did, but they are getting married before we are," somehow the lackluster in his voice gave-away that he didn't find it too funny.

I take another sip of wine giving me time to formulate my reply.

"Well, I think spring is a better time for a wedding…And by then this joint-partnership business would be well out of the way so all in all it's better for all of us." I pause before I insert the deal closer, "Besides, we have the rest of our lives together… what's another 6 months."

He's now smiling. Sometimes I think he starts this just to hear me say that last line.

"Hanazawa-san… I'm so sorry but the restaurant has been booked out," I hear the restaurant manager say in the corner of the room. I take another sip of my wine hoping the alcohol will drown out the name.

"I should go and say hello to the old man," says Soujiro who moves to stand up.

I think he is just doing that to (a) avoid seeing my eyes flash with hope and (b) to make sure that is was the old master not the young one.

He came back in 2 minutes later and I asked, "So how is he?" pretty certain that the man that disappeared since that day would not appear anytime soon.

"Good. The old man wished us a happy anniversary," he said as he took a sip of his wine.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

As I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling I recall the willowy figure with wispy brown hair that slithered his way down the stairs back at the restaurant. The one I returned to the table saying, "The old man wished us a happy anniversary."

Somehow delaying her knowledge of his return for even a day seemed comforting. Sometimes I wonder why I dread hearing my best friends name especially when she had the chance to make a break for it she chose me.

Maybe because deep down inside I know that I might be her prince but he is the knight-in-shining-armor. Or maybe I'm just delirious.

*********

Somewhere in between wondering what he was doing back and when he was leaving I fell asleep and the sun rose. I sit up groggily and ruffle my hair trying to get my bearings straight…

"You always look like this in the mornings? Or only on the mornings where you lied to me the night before!" I hear Tsukushi say.

Immediately my eyes pop wide open but all I see is the ceiling. I quickly sit up and look around the room; it's empty. I heave a sigh of relief… it was just a dream.

Just then I feel a pair of arms snake around me, "Why the deep sigh so early in the morning?"

I jump and yelp in shock.

"Jirou… are you okay?" I see Tsukushi standing there all 5' 7" of her.

"Uh.. oh," I replied inarticulately. I heave a sigh again and quickly move to hold her close to me.

She is motionless for about 3 seconds before she hugs me back and starts running her hands up and down my back.

"I'm glad it's just you…" I say whispering in her hair.

"Who else were you expecting?" she asks pulling apart for a moment to look at me.

"Someone… Someone, I'm glad you're not," I hold her close again thinking of the dream.

"Silly boy, that's no way to assure your fiancée you weren't thinking of some other girl," she said amusedly.

"I wasn't! Really! I wasn't!" I exclaim.

She chuckles and caresses my cheek before kissing the same spot.

"I know silly boy… Hurry, clean up… I made breakfast," she gives me a kiss on the opposite cheek and leaves the room.

*********

I pulled a scarf off the rack and slung it on top of the coat on my arm and took a last glance at the liar in the mirror. I walk along the hallway and down the stairs into the conservatory where I see my fiancée holding a cup of coffee and staring out at the mountains in the distance. She looks like the perfect picture and as I step in and we eat accompanied by easy conversation we look right out of an 80's advertorial. As the meal comes to an end we sit in comfortable silence and for that moment I don't think about the prospect of living a life where she leaves me again

"What's bothering you?" Tsukushi said re-filling her coffee cup and mine.

"Nothing is, what makes you think anything is," I try to cover up

"You do this thing with fingers when you are troubled," she demonstrates.

"Eh, do I? What does this mean then?" as I lean in and give her a soft but long kiss on the lips.

"A, it means something is really bothering you; B, it's just something you've been wanting to do that since you saw me this morning" She smiles.

"B is slightly more accurate, on another note, what are we doing today?" I dodge again. This time successfully.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

"Super sexy right?" said Shigeru posing like a cat in her lingerie.

"Sure…" I said pretty baffled by the sheer amount of scant laced articles of clothing lying around the room.

"Still can't decide which to wear though I mean the pink one is all girly and pretty and the red is pretty fierce but the blacks a classic right?" said Shigeru still standing in the doorway of the closet as if it were summer instead winter.

"I'm sure Dom will be happiest when everything's off." I say with finality and we erupt in laughter.

After donning a bit more decent clothing Shigeru and I head out to the bridal studio for our final fitting. We come out at the same time from the changing closet, Shigeru looks every bit the blushing bride all happy and glowy in her heavily embroidered and sequined dress; somehow her huge personality helped carry the big dress with its frills and folds.

"Tsukushi you look like a fairy!" exclaimed Shigeru.

"Really? There are no mirrors in there, but you look AMAZING. Trust me."

"I do trust you since I was involved in the designing process and all that I think I've worn this dress over 50 times. I'll be really glad when this is over." Shigeru says as we head out to the mirrors.

Just then I see Shigeru's eyes tear a little as she sees herself in the fully ready gown for the first time.

"Oh my God Wiess you're a genius!" she exclaims as she hugs the designer who too seems really glad that this will be the last that he sees of this gown.

"You really do look amazing babe," I hear a voice behind us say, and I know it's Tsukasa.

He approaches her and hugs her from behind placing a soft kiss on her shoulder then stares at their reflection in the mirror. They look the picture of happiness, my chest is suddenly tight and I cannot breathe. This happiness could have been mine perhaps had I accepted his proposal or even happier if I had run away with…

"Rui! Where on earth are you?!" I hear Tsukasa exclaim into his Blackberry.

"You are? We're in the boutique right next to it…Yes duh a bridal salon I am getting married in 6 days time…uh huh…see you in a jiff then…yup…yup…bye." I listen to the one-sided conversation my heart thumping harder with every word.

All I could think about was that very soon I was going to be looking into those hazel eyes again. What did he look like now, was he thinner has he been doing well, what was he doing for the past year, is he back for good? With all these thoughts running on loop mode in my brain the pause button was only struck when I heard…

"Tsukasa… congratulations…and Shigeru-san too." I heard his quiet voice from the other side of the curtain. The sudden silence made my thumping heart seem like a stampede of elephants. I needed to get out of here, but how could I when my clothes were on the other side of the room? I stood there rooted not being able to go out and see him and find the answers to all my questions simply because if I did I'd be right back where I was one year ago. I silently prayed for Tsukasa to get a hint and bring him away. Just then I heard Shigeru say, "Well why don't you boys go down to the café first I'm getting hungry I'll change out and meet you there."

"It's okay babe, I'll wait for you…" I hear Tsukasa say and at that moment I truly felt like throwing my heels at him but Shigeru must have given him an equivalent look because he continued, "Oh, yea I should probably go and order so that by the time you get there you can eat. Can't let my baby go hungry… let's make a move Rui."

I'm sure all Rui did was nod since following that was just footsteps. Suddenly I felt my legs give way and I slumped down and was douched in a pool of taffeta and silk. I heard the curtain being drawn back.

" Oh Tsukushi," Shigeru said as she knelt down beside me and rubbed my arms trying to comfort me.

"I'm fine… hurry there before they come back." I said trying to keep the tremble out of my voice.

"Tsukasa can be a bit dim when it comes to things like this… He must have forgotten… But Tsukushi, you know he's going to be at the wedding right?" said Shigeru still by my side.

Of course I knew, at least now I did. No word from him since last year, he wandered around leaving no tracks. In the meantime I had gone from I hope I get a chance to see him at the wedding to I hope I don't see him ever.

Shigeru somewhere in the middle of my reverie had changed out of her dress and was ready to leave, "Tsukushi, I'll be going over first… will you be okay?"

I nod feebly and she leaves in a breeze. My immediate plan was to - get off the floor, get my clothes, change and leave before any of them come back.

I slip out of the curtain divider and get my clothes when I hear a beep – it's a message, "T Rui is on his way up!"

I hear a bare whisper behind me, "Tsukushi…"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44

Whisked away upon arrival, what was the point of going up all those stairs anyway? To get a glimpse of the bride that was not mine? I order a coffee and Tsukasa a glass of wine.

"What happened to Shigeru's lunch?" I asked as the waiter walked away.

"Oh..um.. I forgot," said Tsukasa in the sheepish way he behaved when he was lying.

"What are you not telling me?" I demanded with an even tone.

"Nothing…Waiter menu!" he said snapping his fingers.

What could the fool possibly want to hide from me in between having lunch and going for a bridal gown fitting? I mused looking at him fumble until I realized what he was trying to hide.

"Two handbags…" I said more or less to myself.

"What?" half-screeched Tsukasa choking on his wine.

"Two handbags," I said more firmly.

"She's up there isn't she?" I asked searchingly and his caught red-tongued look told me what I needed to know as I stood abruptly to run back.

"Rui please! She doesn't want to see you…" I hear Tsukasa in the background as I run striding out of the café.

I bump into Shigeru, "Rui.. I thought" but continued on my path to catch a glimpse of her. I run up the stairs and into the room I was in before.

"Tsukushi…" I say between gasps, the familiar frame frozen in motion at the sound of my voice.

"Turn around will you?" I close to plead.

"I can't." I hear her say I icily.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. I can't see you. Seeing you would make this year's effort invalid." I see her frame tremble.

"Then close your eyes and turn around, you won't see me that way." I reason.

"Rui," I hear her resolve dissolve within the single syllable of my name.

"Yes?" I reply as she turns around obediently, eyes closed.

She looks like a fairy, an little sprite in grey-silver and green; I feel my heart drop in awe of her beauty, I feel it thump heavily knowing I've scoured the earth looking for this half of me. I missed her, missed her scent and the way her touch washes over my wounds. Drawn to her like opposite poles of a magnet I take three strides across the room and drag her into my arms.

And I said, "Roaming the earth leaving a place filled with you didn't help, every numbing substance and form of debauchery made me feel even more empty than the next. I now know with no doubt… I'm going to feel this way for the rest of my life, I love you Tsukushi Makino. Always have, always will."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45

"I'm an idiot," said Tsukasa finishing his wine is one gulp.

"It's fine, it was going to happen sooner or later. I mean how long can you four not see each other for?" said Shigeru rubbing Tsukasa's clenched fist.

"Until she and Sou seal the deal?" sighed Tsukasa.

"There's this thing called divorce. If she were going to leave Soujiro for Rui she would have done it last year. If she's still in love with Rui she will eventually leave Soujiro even if they had 3 kids," continued Shigeru.

"Yea, or maybe one of the three will drop dead and get this thing over with… Sorry I eavesdropped," smirked Akira plopping himself into the available chair.

"Touchwood!" exclaimed Tsukasa and Shigeru simultaneously.

"As if you don't think this will be easier if Soujiro drops dead. He's my friend and all but seriously he's turning into a ghost of himself. Stalking Rui's movements over the past year, always hovering and shadowing her every move, like some crazed dude. What's the point he's driving himself mad with fear that she will leave him… Not without cause though. Two mills says she will leave him before the wedding," bet Akira.

"Just because Shizuka took flight again doesn't mean every woman will," said Shigeru making gooey eyes at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa leaned in to kiss Shigeru in response.

"Newlyweds…eck" spat Akira lifting the menu way above eye-level.

Meanwhile…

"Nishikado-sama, you have a lunch meeting with Mimasaka-sama and Doumyouji-sama in 10 minutes time," said the secretary.

"Mmm… what's after that?" asked Soujiro while pressing no. 1 on his speed dial.

"You have a conference call at 3 p.m. with the China branch on the new artifact procurement which should take about half an hour, and then you have a meeting with the representatives of the Hokkaido and Kobe tea-school branches at 4 p.m. that should be wrapped up in about 1 hour. Then you have a dinner meeting with the board of directors and their wives which you will be attending with Makino-sama at 6.30 p.m." said the secretary wrapping up his schedule.

"She's not picking up. Have you put the points for the meetings in my dossier? And call the house and bring my change of clothes to the office," said Soujiro getting his coat and rigidly hitting the speed dial again.

"Immediately, have a good lunch," bowed the secretary on his way out.

Why is she still not picking up thought Soujiro impatiently violently jabbing the elevator buttons.

Back at the Bridal Studio

Tsukushi stood still eyes closed hands at her sides while Rui clung to her tucking his face into her nape.

The phone rang once…twice… thrice…

"Let it ring please," pleaded Rui sensing she was about to pull away.

She stood still as he clung even tighter to her frame.

The phone went silent… One missed call.

They stood like that for another 30 seconds before the phone rang thrice again.

"Please…" said Rui hoarsely as she stood still.

The phone has rang twice and without doubt it was her fiancée thought Tsukushi, and yet here she was being held by another man in a way that can only be described as wrong even though she wasn't reciprocating the hug, she didn't push him away. She couldn't after the words, his shaking frame and warm tears on her neck. But like a year ago, she would have to push him away and this time there was a clock on it.

The phone rang again and she squirmed inwardly.

"Let go…" she said monotonously. No reaction came from him so she said again, "Let go…" It was now clear she would have to push him away, so she did as the phone rang for the fourth time.

He stood there unstable tears flowing silently as she moved towards her purse, opened it and picked up the call.

"Yes darling? No…no… Just having a bit of a difficult time getting out of my dress… mmm, you walking over already? No you cannot come up. You will just have to be wowed on the day itself like everyone else… Shigeru? She and Dom went down first, I think A is with them already… Yup, Umm hmm…In five? Yea I'll meet you out… Mmm… love you too." Said Tsukushi guiltily. She dropped the phone back into the purse and clasped it shut.

"Was the last part really necessary? Or was it just out of courtesy to me?" stared Rui at her accusingly.

"Both. This is not happening today Rui, this happened over a year ago," said Tsukushi cupping his face in her hands wiping his tears away.

"And you are over me?" he struggled getting those words out.

"No. But I am going to be, and also I'm marrying him this coming spring. For your own good I think you should come and get some closure as I become Tsukushi Nishikado," said Tsukushi plunging the last dagger. She walked back behind the wall and changed out of her bridesmaid dress.

When she came out he was still there stunned into stillness.

"See you downstairs, or not… your choice," she said picking up her purse walking towards the stairs and down and out.

All he could do was stare out the window as she skipped into the arms of his friend both of them fussing over each other.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46

I felt reassured seeing her coming out of those glass doors in her cute blue coat, the wind blowing a strands of hair into her face she squirms and I fix it tucking it into the back of her ear. I don't even fight the urge to kiss her and neither does she dodge my public display of affection. She just squeezes my arm and says, "Lets go in… it's freezing out here."

We go in and the rest are already all ordered and drinking mid-day; a chorus of hey's and pats on the back occur as we take our seats.

"Soujiro… too bad you weren't there to see Tsukushi in the bridesmaid gown..," cooed Shigeru.

"Too lucky," muttered Tsukasa catching Tsukushi's eye.

They exchanged high five's.

"What? Didn't quite catch that…Hey, don't leave me out!" I yelp over my menu.

"Nothing darling… we should order, you need to go back for meetings remember?" replied Tsukushi deftly patting my thigh.

We quickly call the waitress over and ordered, Akira the Turkey Feta Ravioli, Tsukushi the Pink Sauce Salmon Pasta and myself the Mushroom Lobster Panini. "Good to see your magnet still works," said Akira smirking as the waitress leaves with our orders.

Everyone seems to get what he means but me so I ask, "What magnet?"

Then Tsukushi replies, "Her twins we just short of air-bagging your face and you didn't realize?"

"Ahh the changed man…" sighed Shigeru fakely.

"I never thought I'd see the day," stated Tsukasa shaking his head.

"I never thought I'd see the day," emphasized Akira on all his I's.

"People are allowed to change when they find their other halves. Come on look at him, the mad bad tempered footloose I-am-always-right Domyouji Tsukasa is now a mewing kitten going to a 9-to-9 job under the leash of Ms. Okahawara. If we didn't know any better sounds more like he's going to turn into Mr. Shigeru Okahawara than she into Mrs. Domyouji," I said finishing my rather long speech which turned D's face into a semblance of his former self.

But all that came out was, "Eyy!"

We all barked in laughter as Tsukasa tried to find the words to fully describe his profound state of distress.

"Aww baby…" cooed Shigeru further proving my point as she tried to comfort him and sooth his constantly distorting facial feature.

"It's a good thing that Shi is doing for Dom… Just like my effect on you being oblivious to air-bagging," said Tsukushi putting her hand over mine and giving it a squeeze.

I stared into her eyes and see her pure amusement and smile back as I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss them.

As Akira broke the bubble with groans of agony, "Come on… Why is my world now fully populated with sticky gooey cooing lovebirds in heat? Urggh… Where is Rui, where are my single eligible bachelor buddies!!!"

I pretended to not hear the R word as suddenly there was an expression cast over everyone's face to something going on behind me.

"You asked for me? Whisky-neat," says Rui as he sits down and waves away the oncoming waitress.

There is a silence at the table; tempted to bolt with fiancée in hand I clench my fingers round the wine glass stem. The next sound that arrives is the waitress placing the drink in front of him. Scared away by the silence the waitress cowers away without asking what he wanted to eat but comes back to place our lunch in front of us.

There is more silence, the silence seemed to span for an eternity as I think of the most appropriate thing to say or do at this point. Then Tsukushi picks up her cutleries and takes a mouthful of her lunch.

Everyone is looking at her waiting for her reaction and she eats. Suddenly this is all very comedic and we erupt in laughter; Akira, Tsukasa, Shigeru, Tsukushi and myself. And as per regular fashion Rui was being Rui by skulking quietly in the corner but with an added feature of staring eyes; staring at Tsukushi.

"We are here for lunch right?" asked Tsukushi rhetorically.

"Yes, food oh food…" said Akira beginning on his ravioli.

And as much discomfort as this poses somehow it seems normal and whole that we are all together again. And as if she knew how I was feeling, which she probably did from my spacing out she drew an invisible heart on palm. I looked at her and she smiled and mouthed, "Eat."

I smile back and eat.

Rui waves the waitress over and proceeds to order the Pink Sauce Salmon Pasta, exactly what Tsukushi is having. Oh joy… more telepathy or I'm probably delirious seeing things that aren't there. And Tsukushi's, "No." disrupts my train of thoughts.

"No… I think there's cherry in this. You're allergic," says Tsukushi.

"Is there cherry in that?" asked Rui to the waitress and she leaves to check.

She comes back in a flash and confirms that the fish is marinated with cherries.

"You nearly killed me. I'll have Smoked Salmon Panini unless there are cherries in that too," said Rui dismissively to the apologetic and shocked waitress as he turns his attention back to Tsukushi just staring her down.

"Hey I don't remember you being allergic to cherries… Tsukushi saved your life dude!" said Tsukasa trying to lighten the strain.

"Hmm… She saves my life then takes it away, it is definitely most interesting to be little miss makino," mutters Rui sarcastically.

Shigeru lets out a nervous choke and Akira hits on his chest to relief the indigestion.

Just then one of the board members walk by and stop at our table.

"Ahh Nishikado-san!" greets the elderly man floundering by his sides his son and daughter.

"Just finished your lunch Fumiko-sama?" I bowed courteously and inquired remembering his name just in time.

"Yes yes, you've met my son Kenji and daughter Kyoko, whom you should remember…if not for your engagement with the Makino's I was intending Kyoko for you," barked the man in jest.

"Ahh, yes she will have to be someone else's fortune." I said quickly before the pudge of a daughter could give me another suggestive glance.

"Oh, I didn't see you there… Makino-san, or shall I say Nishikado-san already?" said the old man spotting Tsukushi. The old man seemed to think everything was a joke as he laughed some more.

Tsukushi stood up to give her greetings and linked her arm with mine.

"Yes, indeed what seems most fit to Fumiko-sama. Will Fumiko-sama and your wife be gracing us with your presence at the dinner tonight?" asked Tsukushi courteously.

"The dinner tonight…Of course. Nishikado-san will be there right... My wife very much enjoys your company. We shall see you tonight then. For now…" said the elderly man as we exchanged bows and he went on his way.

"I see you are playing your role very well," said Rui snidely then taking a bite of his panini.

"Is this going to be how it's going to be?" asked Tsukushi monotonously as she took another bite of her food.

"What honest and to the point… inquiring and insightfully comentative? I've always been like this," said Rui unblinking staring at her.

"No, snide and inappropriate," replied Tsukushi still concentrating on clearing her plate.

"Me? No… it is you who doesn't know how to give appropriate responses to situations."

"I'm done, I'll leave first," stated Tsukushi wiping her lips and she proceeds to stand up.

I stand and pick up my coat to follow her very willing to escape this situation.

"Leave?! I come back after your exiling me, shamelessly crawl back, tell you how much I need you, how much I cannot live without you, how I don't know how to live without you! I cry, I beg and I cling on to you and all you can say is I'm done? Did you even ever love me!" shouted Rui his voice cracking and getting louder as he got to the end.

Tsukushi didn't turn around but just walked out the doors. I turned to look at Rui as he broke down. Tears, anger, frustration and a slew of emotions I've never seen on his face. He let out a strangled scream of frustration as the rest tried to rein him in. Being the central cause of all this pain all I could do was leave.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Everything is blurry, my vision is clouded with tears. I'm sure that in mid-day downtown Tokyo is filled with clacking heels, honking cars and drilling from construction but all I hear ringing in my ears is his voice…

"Leave? I come back after your exiling me, shamelessly crawl back, tell you how much I need you, how much I cannot live without you, how I don't know how to live without you! I cry, I beg and I cling on to you and all you can say is I'm done? Did you even ever love me!"

"Did you even ever love me?" I spat bitterly. I cannot breathe, all the anger…rage and hatred. I caused all his pain; his undeserved pain. I cannot breathe.

I was cruel, he was hurt, this has to be over right? There can be no more us ever… My phone is ringing.

"Hello mother," I hear myself say.

The conversation drags on as she blabbers on and on about what the Domyouji's are doing for the wedding and how we need to one-up them. Frankly, I couldn't care less what the wedding was like the most important thing is the person waiting for me at the end of the aisle. My forever.

Soujiro is a good forever I keep telling myself. He knows me well as do I him, he loves me more than I do him, our backgrounds compliment each other, he will make a good father and most of all it makes everyone happy that we are getting married. I remember back when I used to hear of arranged marriages of my seniors I told myself I would never allow such a thing to happen to me. That even when time did I would chose love over duty; I look at the reflection of the 23 year old in the mirror and I apologize to the naïve 16 year old in my memory.

The tears have stopped; I think I have run low on them… My heart and head are numb; this whole year has been about putting those fiery feelings out and taming them into dormancy. I put in the last dagger in Rui's heart, but I have no time to think about him. No, I refuse to think about him.

"Tsukushi Makino! Are you listening to a word I am saying?" I hear my mother shriek over the other end of the line.

"Every word mother… Our wedding will be very different from the Domyouji-Okahawara one considering the Nishikado's have a deep traditional root to their name. It will have to be a traditional Japanese ceremony so even if we don't up them we won't be compared to them," I say to reassure her.

"Is that what your mother-in-law said? When are you two settling on the date? Can't you be more responsible for these things?" says my mother and I zone out again as she prattles on about the wedding.

I will have to get Soujiro to finalize the date, this is for the better. The sooner the better. I hang up the call on the note that I have to be at my kimono fitting for the nights dinner.

That night…

I see Soujiro standing facing the garden in his montsuki kimono with the lanterns creating a dramatic silhouette of his frame. I creep up to him and hold him from the back, leaning on his warm sculpted back.

"Hey…" I say placing a peck on his nape.

He spins around and in a blink I am in his arms looking at his deep brown eyes. He moves closer and I slink my hands to cup his neck, he smells like cotton and tea. Then he kisses me as the scent whirrs round us, I lose myself to his skill. The kiss starts out soft and become more searching, more passionate as he clutches me closer until we have to come up for air.

As we pull apart but with me still in his arms he says, "Hey..."

This is my forever. My best friend, my fiancée and husband.

"Jirou…" I softly whisper in his ear

"Mmm?" he mumbles as we embrace.

"Will you marry me?" I say in true sincerity.

He pulls us apart, looks at me bewildered and tries to decide on a response and finally decides on, "When."

We laugh, he picks me up and spins me round the room. This is our little piece of happiness. I am satisfied with this…I have to be.

Then I see a flash of Rui's face in my mind, till today it shocks me when I see flashes of our memories in the ones Jirou and I are creating. I remember the grey and cool day we sat in the library of his house our backs facing each other; he reading his book and me mine. He falls asleep as usual and I gently shift him to lie on my lap and lean down to kiss him as his eyes flash open. He asks me what I was going to do, I replied that he knew what was coming; but wondered if I did. And within a blink I was over his shoulders being swung around and around till he was breathless. I remember staring into his brownish amber eyes, tracing their outline and him closing the distance between our faces. I hear his "you complete me" like it was a second ago.

I snap back to reality, Soujiro elated seemed to not have noticed my dazing. The housekeeper comes in to inform us that the guests have passed the main gate and we will need to go and greet them in the main family room.

Soujiro takes my hand in his, stares at me with his twinkling eyes an says, "Let's go." There is a bounce in his every step, I clasp his hands tighter and tell myself that because of his "lean on me's" and "let's go's" I will be alright. Rui and I will just have to wait for our next life cycle.

I silently say goodbye to the memory of that cloudy day and replace it with Jirou's twinkling eyes.

Authors Note: Hi everyone… thanks so much for all your encouragement through the years and staying with me through dry spells and through the changes in my writing style thanks to all your feedback. I'm very tempted to leave this story here with this as the ending…. But in respect to all your support I've decided to let you all decide what I do with the story from here on out. So the options are as follows…

The end.

Continue (tell me till what extent)

The end for now and do a part two under a new title.

Any other suggestions?

Again. Thank you so much for all your support. Do let me know by the 5th of August 2010 via the reviews channel and I will respect the majority. Cheers.


End file.
